Forgotten Nightmares
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ronnie worked hard to overcome his drinking days. A case involving his former colleague is back to haunt him. Alesha has to face her past too. Can Matt, Natalie, Angie and James help them hold things together or are things about to change for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. No copyright infringement intended**

**Monday**

Monday mornings were always the same story as far as Ronnie was concerned. He dropped his youngest daughter and school and the middle one at college before making his way to the station. It was the same routine every week. He had his girls from Friday evening until Monday morning. This Monday had started out the same as any other, Sarah had been screaming that she couldn't find her folder while Lucy laughed at her while eating her shreddies. He shook his head, he had missed out on so much with the girls while he had been drinking and thanked whatever Gods were listening that they had given him a second chance. Now he had Chloe and Liz back in his life too which made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He smiled as Sarah decided she was finally ready for college.

"You found it then?" He laughed as Sarah nodded. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Right come on then. You pair may end wiv just a detention if your late. Me? I got Matty boy chewing me ear off all day" He slammed the front door shut as Lucy laughed.

"Oh I know which I'd rather!" Sarah laughed as Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Sarah likes Matt!" Lucy announced as her sister turned a shade of red Ronnie hadn't seen before.

"Yeah well, he got a girlfriend so keep your eyes on lads yer own age" Ronnie walked them towards the car as Lucy dissolved in to fits of giggles as she chanted "Sarah and Matty sitting in a tree!" She laughed as her sister remained mortified. Ronnie had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Steel replaced his phone on the desk in front of him. A call from DI Natalie Chandler this early on a Monday morning was never good news. He rubbed his temples as he glared at the inanimate object on the table. He knew Alesha would be in the outer office making coffee and going through case reports. It was one of the rare days when they didn't have to prepare anything for Court. He glanced towards his open office door and saw her turn the computer on.

"Alesha" He stood and walked in to the outer office to meet her as she looked up.

"Morning" She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. Alesha had been through Hell over the last few years but still fought back. She was more like the Alesha he knew before the attack and he couldn't be happier.

"Natalie Chandler just called" He sighed as he rolled his sleeves up. It was the first time he had spoken with the DI since the court case where he had ripped Matt Devlin to shreds. It was only now Alesha was beginning to forgive him. He hoped Matt understood it was part of the job. Alesha merely raised her eyebrows waiting for him to continue.

"There's been another one"

"Another murder? Surely they don't need us until they make an arrest?" Alesha was suddenly interested. She knew Matt had been working on what the media were protraying as a serial killer case. In fact it was much more complicated than that. She knew the case was upsetting Matt more than most cases did. The victims had all been young men about the same age as him.

"Thats what I said. But it may link back to a case we prosecuted a few years ago" James sighed. "Do you remember George and I were working on a murder case when you first joined us?" Alesha nodded as she ignored the computer whirring to life next to her.

"Yeah, I think so. Murder of a 30 year old man in West London six years ago. Copycat wasnt it?"

"Thats what we thought at the time. Anyway Frances Jefferies is in prison serving 25 years for that but these murders are all identical. Natalie wants to talk to us later today" He watched as Alesha nodded.

"Ok, you and George? Only I have an appointment this afternoon" Alesha really didnt want to go to the police station that afternoon. It wasnt that she didn't want to see her boyfriend and her friends. It was more that if she did she would miss her appointment. It had taken so long to arrange that she was loathe to miss it.

"No, George is away. Some high foluting meeting with the DG but Natalie wants to speak to me and you"

"Why? I wasn't even the prosecutor in those days"

"You were here though. You may be able to provide a fresh perspective. We wont be there long" Alesha sighed and admitted defeat.

"Ok ok" She picked up one of the files. "I'll be there" James smiled as he walked back in to his own office. He had been surprised that he had been made to persuade his friend to go to the police station. She normally jumped at the chance to see Matt during office hours. He glanced back at her as she stared at her computer screen frowning. He narrowed his eyes wondering exactly what his young friend was hiding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bleedin ell" Ronnie covered his nose and mouth as Matt looked away fighting the urge to gag. Angie rolled her eyes. Both men had been at more crime scenes than she had had hot dinners yet they always reacted the same way. She dropped the sheet back on the murder victim and turned to the two men.

"Body was found two hours ago. Seems like the poor sod was here all night" She pulled her latex gloves off as the science officers ushered them away. It was then Ronnie frowned and stared at the figure of a man covered in a white sheet.

"Poor sod" He sighed "'oo found him?"

"Says here the victim was found by a woman called Lorraine Jones, she was jogging in the park at 7 am this morning" Matt read his notebook.

"Makes a change from the bleedin' dog walker" Ronnie sighed before turning back to Matt. "Do we have an ID?"

"Driver licence was found on the body. According to that the victim is Joseph Davies, 51 years old" Matt sighed. Ronnie instantly felt sick. If anyone noticed no one said anything.

"Bit older than our other victims" Natalie sighed as she walked across the muddy ground of the park towards them. Angie nodded.

"Yeah" Matt narrowed his eyes as he saw Ronnie visibly pale.

"Joe Davies. DCI Joe Davies. My former Guv" He shook his head.

"You know him?" Natalie rested a hand on Ronnie's arm as he fought the urge to be sick.

"Yes Ma'am. Joe Davies was my DI before I came to our nick. In me drinking days. He was good"

"Oh mate" Matt sighed. He knew what it was like to loose a friend in such an awful way. He remembered how Ronnie had looked after him when Pete had died. He wasn't sure if he would have got through it without Alesha and Ronnie. He glanced at Natalie who folded her arms and sighed.

"This is the fourth murder in this area in as many months. Ron, I understand if you want off this case" She dipped her head as he closed his eyes. Lights from the forensic officer's cameras flashed behind them, giving the whole area an eerie glow. He nodded.

"Thanks all the same Ma'am but I started this case and I intend to see it through" He wanted to get back to the nic. It was still early and he needed to feel as though he was doing something to catch his old friend's killer.

"Ok" Natalie sighed as he walked away.

"Matt?" She touched the younger man's arm as he turned back to her and sighed. "This may be nothing to do with the case we already have. We wont know until we have the post mortem results"

"I know" Matt nodded.

"Matt"

"Yes Ma'am?" Matt knew what she was going to ask just by the look on her face. "I'll look after him" He walked away, knowing exactly where Ronnie would be heading.

**A/N I love writing L&O UK fics. Is this worth continuing? It will be Matt/Alesha but also more Ronnie centric than my other fics. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Ronnie**

Ronnie felt sick. He covered his mouth with one hand as he walked across the park. His former DI had became a DCI after he left; he hadn't seen him since his leaving do. It was the last time he had been drunk. In order to stay sober he had changed his life, dropped a rank and made a new start on the Major Investigation Team with a new partner and a new Guv. He knew it was the best thing he had ever done. He knew he'd be as dead as Joe was now if he had kept on the booze.

Ronnie began to walk faster, his mind was working overtime. The body had been dumped, that much was obvious. It seemed to show the same injuries as the bodies of the other three victims but Joe had been twenty years older. It didn't fit. It just didn't fit. He slumped down on the park bench as be became aware of his partner following him.

"Ron"

"He was a good copper Matt"

"I don't doubt it Ron" Matt sat on the edge of the bench as Ronnie fought the urge to be sick.

"'e been married donkey's years. His youngest boy Oliver is the same age as my Sarah. I think she's in the same college as him" Matt remained quiet, letting Ronnie talk. Eventually he broke the silence as Ronnie hung his head in his hands.

"You were friends?"

"As much as you can be friends when you're a pair of drunkards. Last I heard though he was sober. What if it was because he was too drunk? What if all this is the result of one last bender? Oh I dunno Matt" He sighed as he hung his head in his hands "I want to be the one to tell his Mrs. I owe er that. Rachel shouldn't hear it from sum kid in uniform" Ronnie took a shuddering breath as he stood up.

"Ok" Matt smiled slightly "we'll tell her"

"You dun av to come wiv me"

"Yeah I do Ron. Now are we gonna sit in this park all day? I'm bloody freezing" Matt stood as Ronnie nodded and began following him out of the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha turned the computer off as the mobile phone on her desk bleeped. She knew James was waiting for her to hurry up. They had to meet Natalie in the next half an hour. She sighed as she picked up the phone to see the text message Matt had sent her.

"SORRY MITE BE LATE 2NITE. CU L8R. LUV U XX" Alesha sighed heavily as she put the phone back in to her handbag. There was no way she was going to waste time replying to the message. Things had been a little strained between them lately and she was glad that there was a chance she would have some time on her home. She looked up to see James staring at her.

"Is everything alright?" He smiled that lop sided smile that she knew he saved for when he was interrogating a particularly fragile witness. She smiled briefly as she stood up.

"Yes James. Come on then. Natalie will be waiting" She grabbed her coat from the coat stand in the corner and walked past him. James sighed. He knew Alesha was a private person but he had known her long enough to work out when something was wrong. He sighed as he pushed himself of the desk he was leaning on and walked out behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The CID office was quieter than Angie had ever remembered it. She made herself a cup of tea as she waited for the others to return. She knew Ronnie and Matt had walked off after they had been to the crime scene but she was still uncertain as to where her DI was. Sighing heavily she sipped her tea as the door to CID's MIT office swung open.

"Hi Angie" James smiled his best charm smile as he walked in. Angie smiled at the Crown Prosecutor. She returned his smile as Alesha joined them.

"Hi. Kettle's boiled" Angie pointed towards the kettle and mugs in the corner of the room.

"No thanks" Alesha sounded on the verge of tears. She was angry that Natalie wasn't there to meet them. If she didn't leave the police station on time there was no way she was going to make the appointment. Angie could see the younger woman was upset.

"We're supposed to be meeting DI Chandler" Alesha folded her arms as she sat in Matt's chair.

"Oh" Angie had no idea why they were there to see Natalie and she didn't like to ask. The look on Alesha's face made it plain she didn't want to be there. James smiled sympathetically. He had been on the receiving end of Alesha's foul mood since the early morning and he still had no idea why she was upset.

"There was a body found in the park this morning. Same MO as the other killings" Angie explained as she took her seat at her desk. She glanced at James who frowned.

"Another one?"

"Yeah Matt and Ronnie have gone to talk to the family. Nasty one this, if it is the same killer he or she have really stepped up their game" Angie screwed her face up. "Bloke in his 50s was found in the park about 9am this morning."

"Oh God" Alesha knew Matt hated talking to families. She felt a little guilty as she realised that was why he had warned her he would be late. She felt as if she wanted to burst in to tears. Instead she looked at the coffee rings on Matt's desk.

"Weren't the other men all in their late 20s and early 30s?" James didn't like where Angie was going with this.

"Yeah" Angie sighed as she waited for her computer to start up. "This one is worse though"

"How?" Alesha was suddenly more interested.

"The victim is a dad. He's also Ronnie's former Guv"

"Bloody hell" James sighed as Alesha closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very guilty for giving Matt and James a hard time. She turned as the office doors opened as Natalie and Matt walked through. Both looked worried sick.

"Ma'am?" Angie stared at the older woman. Natalie looked worried sick.

"Has Ronnie been back here?" She looked at his desk, the files and pens remained untouched. Angie shook her head as Matt leant against his desk. He smiled slightly at Alesha as she met his eye. He looked as if he was about to burst in to tears. She touched his hand.

"Matt?" He looked at his shoes and shrugged.

"Oh James, I am sorry. I was supposed to be here wasn't I?" She folded her arms as James nodded.

"What happened?"

"We secured the crime scene this morning" Everyone nodded as Angie spoke. "That was the last time I saw you. I came straight back here"

"Yeah" Matt sighed. "Ron knows the victim. We went to talk to his wife, Rachel. Poor woman was devastated. Ronnie said 'e needed some air. That's the last I saw of him"

"You've been gone five hours" Angie sighed. "I assumed you were following up leads while I did the paperwork side of it"

"We were" Matt was immediately defensive. "We were looking for Ronnie"

"He can't av just vanished" Natalie sighed "He's a grown man"

"Yeah" Alesha squeezed Matt's hand. He nodded. He was worried about his friend.

"But so were the other victims"

**A/N Where is Ronnie? Is he drinking again? Who killed his former DI and will Alesha ever get to her appointment? What is the appointment for anyway? Please review, if you hadnt noticed this is going to be a long one and I am not really sure where its going. I make them up as I go along! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. No copyright infringement intended**

**Friends**

Alesha hated leaving Matt when he was clearly so worried. But she had to make her appointment. She smiled sadly as he walked her to the front desk of the police station. She sighed as she looked out to see the rain was now heavier than ever. Matt was staring at her as she looked through the window. She was more worried than when she had lied to him that morning. She was a terrible liar but she needed to do this on her own.

"Ronnie will be ok" She smiled slightly as she touched his hand. Matt looked down at their hands as she smiled.

"I dunno. This has hit him hard. I've never seen Ron so down." He held her gaze as she looked up "I'm going to go for a walk, see if I can find him."

"Don't" Alesha touched his face as she spoke. "I know you are worried about him but he wouldn't go back to drinking. He just wouldn't"

"Oh Lesh. I really don't want to think that. He told me this Joe was his Guv before he came here. That he was also his drinking partner. They regularly got bladdered together" Matt sighed. He prayed that Ronnie would walk in to the station and call him a dipstick for worrying about him.

"They worked together and drank together? Well if I was Ronnie." She touched his cheek as he leant into her touch "I know where I would go. Did you check the pubs near his old station?" She watched as Matt smiled.

"When was the last time I told you that you are brilliant?" He watched as she shook her head and smiled.

"I don't remember" She smiled shyly as he kissed her cheek. He pulled back and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Call me when you find him. My phone might be off for an hour but I'll call you straight back" She stepped back as a couple of uniformed officers brushed past them to get to the stairs.

"Yeah. Where are you going anyway?" Alesha knew this was the question that she really didn't want to answer.

"Just have a meeting thats all. Court stuff I wont be long" She looked away as she spoke. Matt new she was lying. He was a Detective Sargeant. He spent his life around people that lied. He just didn't expect Alesha to be one of those people. He felt his heart break a little as he knew this meeting was the reason they had been arguing. He knew she was pulling away from him and he had absolutely no idea why. He nodded as she looked back at him.

"Oh right. Well, go on. You'll be late if you don't get a move on. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything" She nodded and smiled before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie sat in the pub staring at the glass in front of him. He couldn't believe Joe had been murdered. He just couldn't believe that no one from his old station would talk to him. He sat in the crowded bar as a gang of woman, not much older than his Chloe walked in. All laughing and joking, most already slightly tipsy stormed in. He shook his head as he stared in to the glass in front of him. He was determined not to drink the pint of John Smith's in front of him. It wasn't what he would have chosen in his drinking days but it was what Joe had picked. He always drank it. But had he really been drunk when he had died. They had to wait for the toxicology report but in his guts he knew. Joe had been drunk. It was the only way a 51 year old DCI would have ended up dead in a park, almost 200 miles from where he now lived. He frowned as he promised himself, his girls and his friends that he would not drink the contents of the glass in front of him. It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Ron. No" Matt sat down.

"Sober as a Judge I swear Matty boy"

"What's this about then?"

"Told you. I need a bit of fresh air thats all. I told you Joe was a good copper." Matt nodded as Ronnie spoke "He was also a good drunk. He always drunk the same stuff, never wine, never spirits. Always lager or bitter. Always this pub. I've been in 'ere three hours Matt. Not one of the people that av come through those doors were 'ere when I used to come 'ere"

"So? Ron, it was five years ago when you worked in regular CID. You've been with Major Investigation Unit for almost five years. People move on" He sighed as he looked at the table in front of him.

"Yeah, yes they do Matty boy" He watched as Matt looked down "Not my mate Joe. Creature of 'abit he was. This was his boozer, his local. So why wasn't he 'ere last night? I talked to the barman. Apparently 'e aint seen anyone fitting Joe's description for weeks"

"That's good isn't it? I mean if Joe was like you say. If he wasn't coming here, chances are he wasn't drinking" Matt shrugged.

"True" Ronnie pushed the glass away from him. "We'll av to wait for the toxicology reports then eh? So come on Matty boy. What's eating you?"

"Nothing Ron. It's nothing" Matt threw a beer mat on the table in front of him.

"If you say so son. But you got a face like a wet weekend and that ain't just because I went AWOL for a couple of hours is it? Alesha ok?" He knew he had hit a nerve when he saw the flicker of pain in Matt's eyes. "Come on son, out wiv it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha stared up at the austere brick building in front of her. She hated lying to Matt. She walked up the steps of the building as her legs went to jelly. She couldn't walk in the building. She wanted to run as far away as possible but she had to know. There was so much at stake. She had to know where she stood. Taking a deep breath she placed a hand on the door and walked in.

"Hello" The woman behind the front desk looked up. "Can I help?"

"Hi" Alesha bit her bottom lip. "I'm Alesha Phillips. I have an appointment at 3pm"

"Oh yes" The receptionist smiled "If you'd just like to take a seat I'll let Dr Bradford know you're here" Alesha nodded once before walking over to the wooden chairs. She felt sick. This was wrong, she needed Matt with her. She needed her Mum with her. _Scrap that_ Alesha thought. Her mother hadn't spoken to her since she had said she was going to Law School. Her family had all but cut her off due to her career choices. _Most families would be proud to have a child at law school, oh but not mine, not unless it meant I got them out of trouble with the police. _She shook her head as she thought about the last argument with her father. Resting a hand on her abdomen she knew she wouldn't make the same mistakes her parents had. Searching in her bag for her mobile phone she didn't see the man take a seat next to her. She flinched as she felt him move next to her.

"Matt?" Alesha bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry, I went to see James after I found Ronnie. He's ok by the way" Matt was terrified. Alesha nodded.

"Thank God"

"Yeah"

"What did James tell you? He doesn't know I'm here" Alesha narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, I didnt go to spy on you. I had to ask him about the case from before. You know, the one we think our killer is copying. So I mentioned you were at this court thing and he looked at me like I was insane. I just knocked your papers off your desk and a card fell out the diary. I took a chance" Alesha closed her eyes as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" His brown eyes bored into hers as she bit her bottom lip.

"Matt" She was on the verge of tears as the door to the room opened. A young woman about the same age as her called her name. Alesha stood as Matt looked at his hands.

"Alesha Phillips?" The doctor called again.

"Matt, come with me?" She held out her hand for him as he stood. She didn't have to do this alone after all.

**A/N please review. More soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock**

Alesha felt sick as she felt Matt squeeze her hand. He smiled slightly as he saw her hesitate. The doctor called her name again. Alesha didn't want to let Matt go. She had hoped he would see through her lie and find her. Now he had she just felt guilty and more alone than ever.

"You go" Matt released her hand "You felt you needed to do whatever this is alone Lesh. Without me"

"Please Matt" Alesha felt her eyes fill with tears. He smiled slightly as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok. I'll be here. I'll wait" He smiled at her as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"Hey" He touched her cheek. "Go on, I'll wait for you Lesh. You know that" She nodded before stepping away from him. Matt remembered the events surrounding Alesha's previous visit to the gynaecologist. He shuddered at the thought of her being alone. But she had kept things from him for so long that it seemed important that she did this alone. He watched as she nodded once before squaring her shoulders and following the doctor into her office. Matt slumped in his chair for what felt like the longest thirty minutes of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie stared into space. He still couldn't believe Joe was dead. It was unreal. He could still hear the scream from Rachel when he had told her they had found his body in the park. He sighed as he listened to Natalie berate him for going walkabout. He had explained he had been going round all his old haunts looking for clues but that hadn't appeased his boss at all. She folded her arms as he looked up at her from his desk.

"You know Ron? I knew Joe Davies too. And he wasn't a bloody good copper. Not in the days I knew im anyway. He was sloppy, cut corners, took backhanders. He didn't think things through. Bloody hated WPCs as we were in those days. You remember im as a mate. Well he's not. He's a victim. No rose tinted glasses Ron, not this time I won't av it" Natalie watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Funny Ma'am I don't remember you saying that when it was Matt's mate that was killed"

"Matt didn't bugger off at the drop of a hat" Natalie folded her arms as she watched him frown. "He is younger than you, it was different. You know what that boy went through to get that conviction. You know how hard that was on us all"

"So me finding my ex Guv's body is a walk in the park is it? Thanks for that" He stood up as Natalie shook her head.

"No one is saying that Ron." She touched his arm "Don't push your luck"

Ronnie turned to face her as she looked up at him. "Four dead men Ron. Two gay, one straight and now one ex bloody copper"

"Ex copper? He was a DCI!"

"He was sacked. Misconduct"

"What? When?" Ronnie was genuinely amazed at the notion his old friend had been thrown out of the Met. Natalie sighed as she watched him. This case was hitting them all but no one else had a personal connection to the case.

"Drunk as a skunk on duty. Was pulled over for drink driving by a junior PC. Four times the legal limit. How 'e hadn't killed anyone is amazing" Natalie sighed. Ron stared at her open mouthed as he absorbed the information.

"Yeah he's a victim alright" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose "But e aint like the other three. Look they were all young men right? All the other three were in their 30s. So Joe is a bit too old to fit the profile"

"What are you saying Ron?" Natalie paused as Angie walked in to the office. Ronnie turned to the younger woman.

"Sorry" Angie sighed as she realised she had walked in on her friend getting a telling off from their boss.

"What is it?" Natalie sighed

"Pensioner just walked in. Says she found another body" Angie walked back out the office as Natalie swore under her breath.

"That settles it then" Ron opened the office door. "Joe weren't killed by the same person that killed those other blokes."

"You reckon we got a serial killer on our hands?" Natalie dreaded the answer.

"Could be" Ronnie sighed "But if we av we got two killers on our manor"

"Great" Natalie sighed "Just great"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt had read more leaflets about women's health than he had ever thought he wanted to in his life. The receptionist had sent him a few sympathetic looks as he stared at his feet. It was another twenty minutes before the door opened. Matt's eyes immediately snapped up to the woman in the doorway.

"Hi" She caught his attention "Are you Matt Devlin?"

"Yes" He smiled as he got to his feet. The smile disappeared as he realised the woman looked a little scared.

"I think Alesha would like you to come in" She stepped back to allow him in to the office. Matt felt his heart race as she allowed him in to the office. He immediately looked at his girlfriend. Fiesty, confident Alesha looked too small, too quiet. It was then he realised the doctor had left the room.

"Matt" Alesha sighed.

"Lesh?" He crossed the room to her as she looked at the floor. "Oh Lesh"

Alesha scrubbed the tears away from her eyes as she fell into Matt's arms. He had no idea what was wrong. He closed his eyes as he kissed her hair and her arms found their way his waist.

"Lesh? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry" She whispered in to his chest as he held her. "The doctor said. The doctor, she said" Alesha sobbed.

"Alesha" Matt held her at arms length. "Talk to me"

**A/N What did the doctor say? Is Alesha ok? Is there really a serial killer? Thanks for the reviews, more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. This sotory follows on from my previous two L&O UK stories. It may help if you read those. Sort of an AU series 4 I think!**

**Secrets and Lies**

Ronnie stared at the photographs on his desk. For the first time in years he wanted a pint. He really wanted to be sat in the pub around the corner alone with a newspaper and a nice cold pint of John Smiths. He rubbed a hand over his face as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had traded an additction to alcohol to an addiction to smoky bacon crisps and he wasn't about to change it back. He picked up the black and white photograph of the dead body as Natalie walked across the room to him.

"Anything?"

"No not yet Guv" Ronnie sighed.

"Where's Matt?"

"Had to meet Alesha. Something about a doctors appointment" Ronnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh" Natalie folded her arms across her thin frame. "Is he alright? I mean after the shooting"

"I think so. He never really talks about it, you know? Anyway I think the appointment was for Alesha. He was too worked up for it to be about him. You know what 'es like" Ronnie looked up as Matt walked in. "Talk of the devil"

"Alright" Matt sat down. He looked like he had been crying. Neither Natalie or Ronnie commented on the fact. Instead Ronnie passed the photograph to him.

"This bloke aint thats for certain. You are looking at the body of 34 year old Steven Horton-Langley. Teacher at the local Private School"

"Another victim?"

"Yup, looks like it" Natalie sighed. "When the hell are we going to get a break in this case? Four victims and what looks like another unrelated victim"

"Unrelated?" Matt returned his attention to his boss "I thought we established all the victims were killed by the same person"

"Joe didn't fit the MO. Older for starters. The post mortem report should be back in the next few hours. So far we don't really know how he died." Ronnie sighed as Angie walked in.

"You alright luv?" Ronnie looked up. The younger DS smiled and nodded as she threw her handbag on her desk.

"Yes ta. Been up the school. It was the Headmistress, Claire Baker that reported Steven missing. He was always early, usually among the first members of staff to arrive in the morning. The school is mostly day attenders, they moved away from boarders when the recession hit. Anyway, he had been acting a little irratic over the last few weeks. Missed a staff meeting, didn't hand in student's reports on time and started an argument with the french teacher, Adele Dubois"

"Their french teacher is actually french?" Matt smiled slightly as Ronnie looked at Angie over his glasses.

"Yes" Angie smiled.

"Blimey, you get what you pay for at these places. Don't tell me their cookery teacher is Delia Smith!"

"No, course not it's a Mr J Oliver, according to the records" Angie couldn't help the smirk as Matt bit his bottom lip.

"You're joking!"

"Course I am, you plank. It's Susan Jones"

"Angie, you aint funny luv"

"Yes she is" Matt smiled as the DS made her way over to the kettle.

"Can I just remind you lot, when you've quite finished we have two killers out there. Matt, you and Ron get down to the morgue. I want those toxicology and post mortem reports sooner rather than later. Angie, we are going to do a little digging." Natalie pulled her coat on. "I got to go to the DCI with this tomorrow morning. It would be nice to say we have made at least a little progress on this case"

"Yes Ma'am" Angie sighed as she followed her out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat at his desk staring at the computer screen in front of him. He knew he really should be writing up his notes on the case he and Alesha were currently working on. His heart wasn't in it. What he really wanted to do was call the station, speak to Natalie and find out what progress if any they had on the serial killer case. He was worried about Ronnie too. Only the day before he had seen him walking out of the Nags Head in town. He also wanted to know why Alesha had returned to the office looking as if she had been crying. He hated seeing his best friend upset. He returned his attention back to the computer as he shut the folders down. It was time for a coffee.

"Alesha?" He leant on the doorway of his office as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah?"

"Coffee?"

"No thanks" She sighed as she kept typing away. She was clearly trying to concentrate on something. James sighed. He knew he had a meeting with George in less than an hour and really needed to have a break before he faced his boss.

"Look, I am worried about you" James watched as she leant back in her chair.

"Why? I'm fine James. Honestly"

"Yeah? Then why the tears earlier? I knew you had been crying when you got back. Matt was here earlier looking for you. He thought you had some meeting in court when I told him you didn't he looked visibly shocked. Why did you lie to him?" James watched her closely. For a moment Alesha knew what it was like to be the accused under cross examination.

"I said I am fine. Matt and I are fine. I had a doctors appointement. I wanted it kept private" She spat the last part of her sentance out as James looked at his feet.

"Ok, but from Matt? Why?"

"It was the gynaecologist. Women's trouble. Is that enough for you?" She pushed her chair back blushing profusely and walked out the office. James swore under his breath as he mentally kicked himself. His blood ran cold as he remembered the aftermath of her previous visit to a gynaecologist. He, along with Matt, Ronnie and George had wanted to kill the man. It hadn't come to that but something in Alesha had changed that day, irrevocably. And not just in her either, the whole team had been damaged. They all took more care of each other now, he supposed he had been arrogant in thinking just because they were the police and the CPS they were unvulnerable. It had been a shock to discover that they were just as likely to be hurt by the criminals out there as everyone else. He closed his eyes and cursed himself as the door to the office opened again.

"Thought you wanted a coffee?" Alesha smiled as she held out the steaming hot mug.

"Yeah" He smiled as he took the drink from her "Sorry, for prying I mean"

"It's ok" She smiled warmly at him "I'm fine, honestly. Look I'll tell you otherwise your mind is going to start coming up with a million possibilities each worse than the last. And before you ask Matt knows too. He found me at the clinic" James smiled slightly. He had known the detective would go after her.

"Anyway" She went on "After what happened, when I was, you know"

James nodded. He knew exactly what she was referring to. He involuntarily clenched his jaw. Alesha sipped her coffee as James stared in to his mug.

"I had an abnormal smear test. Then I had some treatment, female doctor. She was very nice actually. Then I had a pregnancy scare. Well when Matt was in hospital after the shooting" James nodded. He had known about Alesha thinking she was pregnant. "So today I had to go back for the results of my tests. And I'm ok. There is no reason the doctor could see why I can't have children and there is no signs of any more abnormalities. Thats why I was crying James. I had convinced myself that at 29 I was going to die of cervical cancer. Thank God I'm not" She smiled as James hugged her.

"Thats the best news I've had in I don't know how long" He smiled as he released her.

"Yeah" She smiled "Me too"

"Oh God"

"What?"

"George is waiting for me" He rolled his eyes as Alesha shook her head. "Maybe we should go for a drink, all the team. To celebrate?"

"I'll speak to Matt and the others" Alesha smiled as he walked out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt did not like the morgue. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and tried to ignore the fact the body under the sheet on the metal table in front of him was walking and talking just a few hours ago. Ronnie glanced at the younger man and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright son?"

"Yeah" Matt tried not to gag on the smell of antiseptic that hit his nostrils. He had enough of morgues to last a lifetime.

"Ah" The pathologist walked in the room. The petite blonde smiled at the officers as she walked towards them.

"'ello" Ronnie smiled back.

"DS Brooks and Devlin?" She smiled at Matt as Ronnie nodded.

"Thats right. And you are?"

"Filling in for the current medical officer. She's off with swine flu, poor thing. Anyway I'm Dr Frances Thomas. I suppose you want the reports on our last two victims?"

"If you can luv yeah" Ronnie stepped forwards as Matt turned a funny shade of green. She pulled the sheet back to reveal the dead body of the teacher.

"This man was killed by a single blow to the head. He died somewhere between twenty four and thirty six hours ago. I can't be more specific than that. He had no traces of illegal drugs or alcohol in his system. He had taken some neurofen and paracetamol but only a theraputic dose. I suppose that was sue to his knee. If you look, his left knee is swollen. That occured antimortem" The blonde covered the body back up, concerned that the younger policeman was about to either faint, vomit or both.

"And Joe?" Ronnie was all business. The pathologist nodded. She had known they would want to know about the former police man. She crossed the room to her desk as she snapped off her latex gloves.

"He died of hypothermia. I can see no evidence of a head injury. He had no illegal drugs in his system but there was a substantial quantity of alcohol in his blood. He died within the last 48 hours. There was also evidence of liver damage on post mortem examination. He was an alcoholic DS Brooks. He died of natual causes. I see no evidence of foul play" She stared at Ronnie who shook his head.

"And you are sure about that?"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" She glared slightly.

"No, no of course he isn't" Matt spoke up.

"Are you absolutely certain Joe died of natural causes?" Ronnie asked as the pathologist nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry I really am. He died of natural causes." Ronnie nodded as he followed Matt out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha closed her eyes as she felt Matt wrap his arms around her from behind. She was trying to wash the dishes she had left earlier. Matt kissing her neck wasn't making the task any easier. She turned in his arms and tried not to let the soap from her hands soak his shirt. It seemed he didn't care so much as he kissed her cheek.

"What's that for?"

"I missed you"

"Matt, you saw me three hours ago" She sighed as he kissed her cheek and began kissing her neck.

"Umm, I know" He hugged her to him "Seemed a lifetime ago, especially after what happened earlier"

"Hey" She smiled as he buried his face in her neck. She could feel the tears on her skin as he held her.

"Could have lost you" She shook her head as she pulled back "Matt I'm fine. I really am fine and I am not going anywhere"

"Yes you are" Alesha frowned as he pulled back from her and grabbed her wrist, checking the time "We're meeting the others in about an hour"

"Oh yeah" She smiled "Plenty of time" She pulled him back to her and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. He had a feeling they were going to be a little late.

**A/N long chapter sorry! Please let me know what you think x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. This sotory follows on from my previous two L&O UK stories. It may help if you read those. Sort of an AU series 4 I think!**

**The Call**

Ronnie glanced at his watch as the barman placed a glass of orange juice and a packet of smoky bacon crisps in front of him. He paid the young man and smiled. The bar was busier than usual for a Friday night.

"Cheers mate" He took his change as James sat on the stool next to him.

"Sorry to hear about your friend" James ordered a pint as he spoke. Ronnie nodded.

"Cheers"

"Any progress with the investigation?" James watched as Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Nah, we got more victims than clues. Bloody frustrating is what it is" Ronnie shook his head "I dunno, I always knew Joe was a drinker but I never thought it would kill 'im"

"What makes you say that?" James frowned "I thought he was part of this serial killer case" Ronnie nodded as he followed James towards a booth further back in the pub.

"Yeah, we thought that only the pathologist, she says no" Ronnie threw his crisps on the table "Hold up, those two have finally decided to put in an appearance" James smiled as Alesha and Matt walked towards them. "Thought we were being stood up" Alesha blushed as she took a seat next to Ronnie.

"What?" Matt pretended to look offended when he really couldn't care less. Alesha rolled her eyes.

"Right, just for that Matty boy you can buy the next round" Alesha and James laughed as Matt opened and closed his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie stared at the television. She was not a happy woman. Her team had one of the biggest investigations the Major Investigation Unit had ever dealt with, the DCI would give her no extra resources and her husband had been having an affair. She glared at the inane ramblings of the characters on Coronation Street and began to wonder if it was the job that had forced her husband in to the arms of another woman. She tried not to picture the tears on her youngest son's face when her husband had told them he was leaving. Sighing she decided to check on the teenager and just hoped her oldest wasn't getting too drunk out with his uni mates. She ran a hand over her face as she slipped her wedding ring off and climbed the stairs to check if the fifteen year old who had just seen his parent's marriage implode wanted his tea.

"You alright luv?" She asked as she pushed open his bedroom door to be greated by a giant poster of Lady GaGa and Eminem.

"It isn't your fault Mum" The lanky dark haired teenager smiled. "It's Dad, not you"

"Thanks luv" She smiled "Eh, you fancy some chips? I have no idea where your brother is"

"Over that girl's house I reckon" Peter smiled at his mother "Lucky sod, have you seen her?"

"Chips?"

"Oh yeah thanks Mum" Natalie rolled her eyes. His world had effectively been turned upside down but he still wanted chips. She smiled and wandered back downstairs to her kitchen, she was glad that at least he hadn't blamed her for his father's affair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lesh?" Matt smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Mmm"

"We are going to be really late for the pub" He began drawing lazy circles on her shoulder as she smiled into his chest. The bedroom was dark with only the streetlight outside the window casting any light in the room.

"What time is it?" She propped herself up on her elbow as he glanced at his watch.

"Nearly 7" Matt smiled. "What? You really want to go to the pub?"

"No not really but it's Ronnie" She watched as Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on, he has just lost his friend. He always looks out for us, always"

"And that Lesha is why I love you" Matt smiled. Alesha shook her head as she sat up. "You never deliberately let anyone down. Good influence on me you are" He tried and failed to pull her back to him.

"Oh no you don't Devlin" She grinned at him "The sooner we get to the pub, the sooner we get home"

Matt knew when he was beaten. Shaking his head he got out of bed and walked towards her. She yelped as he pulled her to him. "Promises promises Counsel" Alesha couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie was on his second bag of crisps as James walked back from the bar carrying the drinks. The bar was busier than usual and James had to sidestep the young couple walking through the door.

"Hi James" Alesha took one of the drinks from him as Matt went to order their drinks.

"Alesha, was beginning to wonder if you would ever turn up" He smiled as Alesha rolled her eyes.

"I said I'd be here. Did you finish those papers for the Evans case?"

"All done Boss" He smiled as his junior prosecutor shook her head.

"Boss? Think I like the sound of that" She took her seat opposite Ronnie as Matt joined them.

"Well bleedin ell, I was wondering when you two love birds were gonna put in an appearance" Ronnie took his orange juice from Alesha as Matt sat down. He handed Alesha her diet coke.

"You on the pop too?" Ronnie commented as Alesha nodded.

"Yes, in Chambers at 8 am tomorrow. Last thing I need is a raging hangover" Alesha explained as Ronnie gave Matt a knowing look. He knew something had changed between the couple in front of him and it was definately for the better. Matt sipped his drink, seemingly oblivious to the way Ronnie had looked at him. The jukebox in the background started playing an Eminem song that both Alesha and Matt seemed to recognise. James pulled a face. He hated rap music.

"What is that racket?" James screwed his face up.

"Eminem" Ronnie answered "What?" He looked at the three surprised faces staring back at him. "Do I not look the type to keep up with popular culture? I'll 'ave you know I listen to the Hit Parade on Radio 1 every Sunday" He gulped his orange juice as Matt burst out laughing.

"Hit Parade? Ron"

"Oh shut up" Ronnie answered as his mobile began to ring. Glad of the distraction he got up to answer it before telling the caller to hold on because he couldn't hear her. "I'll just nip out and take this, can't hear my own thoughts with that noise" Alesha nodded as he stepped away from the table and into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and James sat talking about football and how Arsenal were going to destroy the opposition on Saturday as Alesha rested her head back against the bench. It was times like this she wished Angie and Natalie managed to get babysitters more often. She loved Ronnie, James and Matt and was pleased Matt and James had settled their differences but football was not her favourite topic. She glanced at the clock on the wall as another teenager played the Eminem track again. James pulled a face as he debated the genius of Steven Gerrard and the woeful preformance of the England football team in the World Cup. It was only then it occured to her that it had been almost quarter of an hour since Ronnie had been with them.

"What is taking him so long?" She glanced at the bar hoping to see him there.

"Eh?" Matt looked back at her.

"Ronnie, he's been gone ages" She got to her feet. "I'm going to look for him"

"She's right" James stood up.

"Typical, goes AWOL when it's his round" Matt tried to lighten the mood but he was instantly worried. Alesha was right, Ronnie had only gone outside to get away from the jukebox. He followed Alesha and James into the alley as he dialled Ronnie's mobile.

"_Hello, this is DS Ronnie Brooks. Sorry I am not answering right now. Leave me your name and number and I'll ring you back as soon as I can. Right, ta" The _familiar beep of the answer phone sounded as Matt hurridly left a message. It was only then that Alesha noticed the small flashing light on the broken phone in the alley way.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, ring me back mate" Matt spoke into the phone as he heard James swear. Alesha called his name again as he followed her gaze. His face fell as he spotted the elderly Sony Errickson smashed on the floor.

"I'll ring the Guv" He closed his eyes as he realised what had happened "I think we have a problem"

**A/N Where's Ronnie? Please let me know what you think. Are they all still in character? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. This story follows on from my previous two L&O UK stories. It may help if you read those. Sort of an AU series 4 I think!**

**Lost**

"What do you mean Ronnie's gone? Where 'as he gone?" Natalie almost shouted into the phone. She could feel the start of a headache as she wondered what mess her Detective Sergeant had got into this time. He had always been unpredictable but just lately his behaviour had become increasingly irratic. She just hoped whatever he was up to he was ok.

"Right Matt, I'm on my way" She grabbed her jacket as her oldest boy let himself into the house.

"Hiya Mum"

"Martyn, look after your brother" She was out the door before Martyn could argue. He shrugged his shoulders as his mother left the house. He knew something was up but he had no idea what. Natalie drove towards the pub where Matt and the others were waiting for her. She had a nasty feeling that if they didn't get their act together quickly Ronnie Brooks was about to become victim number five.

xxxxxxxxxx

Matt stared at the broken mobile phone at his feet. James followed his eyeline. The Crown Prosecutor was completely out of his depth as he began to realise what had happened.

"It's definately his?" James asked as Matt nodded.

"Yeah" Matt sighed "It's ancient but he refuses to upgrade it"

The deserted alleyway outside the pub was lonely at the best of times, late at night it was plain eerie. Alesha looked up as Matt and the SOCO team began cordening the area off as they began their work.

"Hey" She rested her hand on Matt's arm.

"Something has happened to him Lesh, I just know it has" His jaw clenched as he spoke. "I should have come out here with him"

"Matt, Ronnie is an adult. He is more than capable of answering the phone. We will find him, I mean he can't have gone far" Alesha bit her bottom lip as she thought of the reports she had read of the case. The thought that something like that could be happening to Ronnie as they stood there made her feel sick. The older detective had always looked after her and she hated to admit it but she was just as worried as Matt.

"CCTV?" Matt smiled as he followed Alesha's eyeline towards the small camera on the wall of the pub. "You Alesha Phillips are brilliant"

"Let's just hope it isn't a dummy camera" She looked around to see Natalie approach James.

"I'll go and talk to the landlord" Matt stepped back as he saw his boss approach them.

"Ma'am" Matt sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"Matt, hello Alesha luv. Can't you four even have a quiet drink in peace?" She shook her head as Alesha looked at her. Natalie closed her eyes as her mobile phone began to ring. She stepped away from her team as she took the call. Matt wandered into the pub as James walked towards Alesha.

xxxxxxxx

"Alesha" James started. He wasn't used to feeling so out of his depth. "You think Ronnie has been taken?"

"Looks like it" Alesha closed her eyes as James stared at her. "If he has then we are witnesses. How can we prosecute a case when we are witnesses?"

"George will work something out" The older man returned his attention to Natalie and Matt as they both walked towards them. Natalie was paler than ever as she waited for Matt to speak. The SOCO officers continued to work around them.

"Landlord, Jim Jones is getting the CCTV footage from the last two hours for us" Matt smiled slightly. Natalie nodded.

"Good" She sighed "Look it seems our friendly neighbourhood psychopath has changed his MO. He's just only bloody phoned me. He has Ronnie and he knows he is a copper. He states he did kill all the victims, including Joe" James swore as Alesha covered her mouth with one hand. Matt remained rooted to the spot.

"The pathologist said Joe died of natural causes" Matt remembered the meeting at the morgue.

"Well, his killer begs to differ" Natalie snapped. "We find this nutter and we find our Ron. Now I dunno about you but I don't fancy telling his kids their dad is dead because we were too slow to help him."

"yes Ma'am" Natalie nodded as Angie joined them. She smiled sympathetically at Matt although it was clear the DC had been crying. Matt sighed, if Angie was upset then there was a good chance they really did have something to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The station was a hive of activity as James and Alesha joined the others. Angie seemed to be glued to the phone as she stared at the computer. Matt was immediately trying to analyse the footage from the pub's CCTV. He was desperate to find out what may have happened to his friend. Alesha picked up one of the reports on the previous victims and began trying to look for a link between Ronnie's abduction. James merely felt out of his depth.

"Right" Alesha threw the file back on Ronnie's abandoned desk "Seems to me, Natalie is right. This man has changed his way of working"

"In what way?" James perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"All the other victims were younger than Ronnie, with the exeption of Joe."

"Yes?"

"All were killed quite soon after being taken. The pathology reports all state that all victims were found no more than 24 hours after they have been killed" Alesha read the last report in the file on the young teacher that had been killed. "The first two victims were gay. Leading the police to think the killer was commiting homophobic murders which is sick and twisted but then the third victim was married with three children and the last victim was Joe, again married with children. Now Ron"

"Divorced, three girls" James thought of Chloe, Sarah and Lucy. The youngest girl was definately a daddy's girl but Chloe had only just got to know who her father was. He felt sick at the thought all three could loose their father at such a young age. "None of the other victims' families had been contacted either"

"Exactly" Alesha said. It seemed James just wasn't getting it. "Why the sudden change in the MO? Why change pattern now?"

"Opportunity?"

"Yeah" Matt joined them "Opportunity like this, come and see what was picked up on the CCTV. I think our killer just got careless."

"He's on the CCTV?"

"Oh yes" Matt smiled as Natalie pressed play on the DVD player.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on" Ronnie rubbed his head as he looked around. "This is unbelievable this is"

"DS Brooks"

"You my friend are taking the mick" Ronnie watched the thin man opposite him.

"DS Ronald Brooks. Major Incident Unit."

"Right, you've read my CV. What the 'ell you playing at son?" Ronnie had a feeling that he was in more trouble than he had been in for a while. He desperately wanted a drink. For the first time in years he really wanted a double vodka. He had no idea how he had come to be in what looked like a basement. All he knew was his head ached and his ribs screamed in protest every time he took a deep breath.

"I am not playing. Don't tell me you don't remember me? Meeting your old pal was a bit of a lucky break but finding out you were the investigating officer into his death? That was just karma"

"Karma? For what son? I've been whacked on the 'ead. Might 'av affected my memory a bit"

"Ok, fair enough" The man nodded "Lets just say we met before. 1997"

"What? Did I nick you for summin?"

"You" The man laughed "You are going to pay for what you and your mate Joe did"

"Maybe. But what about the other poor sods you killed? The schoolteacher for one. What did they ever do to you?"

"We all have our price to pay DS Brooks. We all have something to pay for" He laughed as he walked away leaving Ronnie in the cold and dark. _C'mon Matt, get your act together and work this out before I become number five. Get a bloody move on. _

**_A/N sorry for delay in updating. Please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. This story follows on from my previous two L&O UK stories. It may help if you read those. Sort of an AU series 4 I think! Sorry for the naughty words in this, but given the circumstances I think Ronnie was allowed.**

**Old Habits?**

Matt stared at the computer screen as the CCTV footage played out in front of him again. He had watched it a thousand times but he was certain he had missed something. There had to be a clue in there somewhere. He was certain of it. He hadn't heard Angie and Alesha talking quietly in the corner, he hadn't noticed James and Natalie slip into her office. All he was focused on was the grainy black and white image on the screen in front of him. It was only when Alesha placed the mug of coffee on the table in front of him that he took his eyes from the screen.

"Matt"

"Look Lesh, Ron goes outside there" He pointed to the screen to show Ronnie talking on the mobile phone. "That street light was on"

"But it was off by the time we got out there. Coincidence?" Alesha frowned.

"No" Matt shook his head "I don't believe in them"

"I never liked that alleyway" Alesha stared at the screen as Matt sipped his coffee.

"No neither do I"

"James has asked for all the cases Ronnie worked with Joe to be pulled from archives." Alesha watched as Matt turned to face her.

"They started working together in 97. He didn't start here until, well not until ages after that"

"2002 to be exact, the year before you did" Alesha smiled as he nodded. Everyone knew Matt had been fasttracked on the basis of his success at university and training school. Also the fact that he worked harder than most people Alesha knew had seen him end up as a DS on MIU years before most people would have been considered.

"He was still drinking in those days" Natalie spoke as the couple turned to stare at her. "I've known Ronnie Brooks for longer than I care to remember. And yes, before you jump to his defence he is a bloody good copper. Even when he was drinking he was one of the best. In 1997 he was on his last chance. Sober up or loose everything. He was already on his second divorce, his first wife had run off with a copper from the same nick. His second wife had threatened to stop him seeing the kids. He needed to get out, fresh start. And sober up before he lost Sarah and Lucy and ended up on the transplant list"

"It was that bad?" Alesha looked shocked. They all knew Ronnie had been a drinker but neither of them had known how much of a drinker he was.

"Yes" Natalie folded one arm across herself while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes it was that bad. But he beat it. For his girls. He always told me it was for his girls"

"His kids are his life" Matt answered.

"Now, yes" Natalie watched as Alesha glanced back at the screen. "You have to remember this was fourteen years ago. Sarah was six, Lucy was a baby"

"He had good reason to get sober" Matt hated hearing about Ronnie like this. They had always been mates but he knew Ronnie was a nightmare when he was drunk.

"Yeah" Alesha smiled slightly "He was stone cold sober when he left us. He was outside for what? Less than five minutes."

"Yeah, look" Natalie rewound the tape. "He wasn't on his own though. That shadow there" Natalie touched the screen. "Angie!"

"Yes Ma am" Angie looked up from her own work as Natalie stood up. "With me"

"Where are you going?" Matt looked at both women as Angie shrugged.

"To see who that shadow belonged to" Natalie watched as Alesha smiled.

"The other CCTV cameras in the area might have picked up who it was"

"Exactly" Natalie was out the door before her junior officers could argue with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi" Ronnie shouted as the thin man walked away from him. "You ain't just gonna leave me 'ere are yer?"

"That DS Brooks is exactly what I am going to do" The man laughed.

"You reckon we met before. That's why you killed Joe. Because we arrested you didn't we? That is what this is all about"

"Getting warm Officer. Getting warm"

"Four counts of murder? One of assault on a police officer. The CPS are just gonna love you mate" Ronnie narrowed his eyes as the thin man walked back to him.

"You carry on talking and that will change to five counts of murder"

"Humor me, if you are gonna off me anyway" Ronnie was terrified but he was not going to let the man in front of him know that. He had to get back to Liz, to his girls, the others at the nick. He could just picture Natalie screaming at the team and Matt going on a vendetta to make sure the man in front of him was caught and imprisoned.

"Go on then" The thin man smirked.

"1997, you reckon you've been waiting since then for this. I was a drunk in those days. Not something I'm proud of I'll grant yer, but a drunk all the same. Now that may mean I am a little hazy on details but three men were murdered in quick succession in North London. One was a teacher, one was a barman and the other was on the dole. Two gay, one straight" Ronnie watched as the thin man glared at him. "I'm right aren't I Jack? You were my first case when I was at my old nick"

"You messed up. It wasn't me"

"Oh come off it. If you were really innocent of those murders you wouldn't have killed the three men and then some after Joe and me. What did those poor bastards do to you? Sod all, that's what" Ronnie realised he had gone too far as the sharp pain in his head led to the world going black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ran through the CID office as Matt and Alesha were preparing to leave. Alesha shook her head in disbelief, she had never seen James run anywhere. She didn't think it was possible. Matt raised his eyebrows as James waved papers at them.

"Got it"

"Got what?" Alesha took the file from him.

"I know who killed those men. I know who has Ronnie" James waited as Alesha and Matt stared at him open mouthed.

"Who?"

"Patrick 'Jack the Stripper' Jones"

"Who?" Alesha repeated.

"Ronnie and Joe arrested him for the murder of three young men in 1997" James watched as Matt smiled. He picked up his phone as Alesha smiled. It was the first real breakthrough they had got since Ronnie had been taken.

"Get me the last known address for Patrick Jones" Matt spoke to the woman in records as Alesha pulled her coat on.

"The only thing is, if I am right" James cleared his throat as two sets of eyes fell on him. "Jack the Stripper, never kept his victims alive for more than eight hours. The post mortem reports say it all"

"Jack the Stripper?" Alesha glared as she tried to push the thought of Ronnie in danger to the back of her mind.

"Tabloids in the 90s" James rolled his eyes. "He worked in a paint factory, liked to use paint stripper to try to conceal his victim's identity"

"Nice"

"Yeah, thats what I thought" James pulled a face as Matt put his phone back in his pocket.

"We have an address, Angie and the Guv are going to meet us there. You stay here" Matt walked towards the door as Alesha and James turned and followed him.

"We are coming with you"

"Lesh"

"Matt"

"Can we stop waisting time we may not have" James ushered them both out the door. He didn't relish the thought of being there when Matt and Natalie made the arrest but there was no way he was staying behind when he knew Alesha was determined to be there too. Ronnie Brooks was coming home, James just hoped it was in one piece.

**A/N Again sorry for the delay in updating. More fluff next time. Please let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Rescue?**

Matt drove along the west London streets at break neck speed. He couldn't stop thinking about what James had said before they had left the office. "All the victims died within eight hours of being abducted" Ronnie had always been missing for four hours. Time was running out. He forced himself to push the thought to the back of his mind. _Be ok mate, just be ok. _He felt Alesha stare at him as he went through a set of traffic lights on Amber.

"Matt" Alesha gripped the door handle as the breaks squeeled in protest.

"We're running out of time Lesh" He turned the corner towards the address he had for Patrick.

"We'll find him" Alesha bit her bottom lip and looked away, hoping against hope that she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie felt sick as he tried not to move. He laid on the concrete floor with his eyes shut trying to work out if he was on his own or whether the man that had hit him was still there. He tried not to flinch as the blood ran from the wound on his temple ran down his face. _Well, Ron me ol' son you really do get into some scrapes. How you gonna get out of this one then? _He tried to lie still as he realised he was on his own. Every movement felt as though his head was going to explode. _This is it Ron, you've really done it this time. _He sighed as he wondered if he was beginning to hear things as voices he never thought he would hear again filtered into his consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Angie ran along the alley way behind Matt as they raced to the back of the house. There were no signs of life in the house but Matt knew Ronnie was in there. The flashing blue lights from the police cars lit up the sky as Natalie ushered Alesha and James behind the nearest police car.

"Natalie" James started.

"Oh no you don't" Natalie shook her head "You two shouldn't even be here. Stay put"

"But" James tried again.

"Look, my officers are gaining entry to that building. I have no idea what if anything we will find when we get in there. All I know is there is a high possibility that Ronnie is dead and his body is in there" Natalie closed her eyes briefly as she thought about the reason why they were there. "Now I hope not. I hope we find Ronnie alive and well but all the evidence points the one way I hope it doesn't."

"You don't know that" Alesha bit her lip.

"I do luv, look Ronnie is a mate of mine too you know but I've been a copper longer than you have been alive. I've been through this before, I've seen an awful lot of crap and I dont wish that on anyone. Angie and Matt have to go in there. So do I. You do not. You be here and look after Matt when he gets back. And you James" She turned to her friend "You be ready to buy me a very and I mean very large vodka when we get out of here"

James nodded as he rested a hand on Alesha's hand as Natalie turned and walked away from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"POLICE!" Angie yelled as she banged on the door of the garage "OPEN UP!"

_Angie? Bloody hell girl calm down!_ Ronnie opened his eyes as she continued to yell. It was then he realised it wasn't Angie banging on the only door, it was uniform breaking the door down.

"Ronnie?" Matt pushed past Angie as he stepped in to the building. "Ron? You in here?"

"Yeah" Ronnie tried to sit up and instantly regretted it.

Angie sighed in relief as she pointed towards the next room. Matt smiled and nodded before he followed the uniformed officer towards the door to the adjoining room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha had always hated waiting. She was not the most patient person in the world. She was barely aware of James as she glared at the building in front of her. James watched her before turning back to the building.

"He's in there" Alesha frowned as she became aware of the commotion at the rear of the building. "Oh my God. James!" She stepped forward as James rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Natalie is right. Stay here"

"James, the paramedics have gone in" She bit her bottom lip.

"I can see that"

"Oh my God" Alesha felt the familiar sense of panic rise. She knew that if Ronnie was hurt then Matt would be heart broken. She shrugged off his hand as she saw Angie and Matt leave the building. It was clear Angie was shaking as Matt hugged her to him. He whispered something Alesha couldn't lip read and released her. Angie jumped in the back of the ambulance next to Ronnie as Matt and Natalie walked back to James and Alesha.

"Matt?" Alesha stared at her boyfriend.

"No sign of Jack the Stripper" Matt was clearly very angry. James shook his head.

"No? What about Ron?" James asked as Alesha ran a hand over her face.

"Yeah he's on the way to the hospital" Matt sighed as Alesha smiled slightly.

"So, he's alive then"

"Yeah" Natalie hugged her arms to herself "Yeah, head injuries, hypothermia but the stubborn old bugger is still breathing"

"Thank God" Matt smiled slightly as Alesha hugged him.

"Yeah" Natalie smiled "I just want to catch the psychopath that killed four men and put one of my team in hospital. Until then you two keep out of it, I need to know as many people as possible are safe. If he knew Ron is a copper there's a fair chance he knows you two are CPS. That us three are also looking for him"

"We'll be careful" James smiled.

"Good" Natalie squeezed Matt's arm. "You two get off to the hospital. I'll take Angie and go tell Liz we found him"

Alesha nodded and wiped her eyes as James walked Natalie back to the police car. She had a feeling just because they had found Ronnie the case wasn't solved. She let Matt hold her as she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the nagging little doubt that until Jack the Stripper aka Patrick Jones was caught none of them were safe.

**A/N Hope someone is still reading this. If so please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order Uk.**

**Sunshine.**

Alesha sat next to Matt as they waited for the doctor to tell them anything about Ronnie. She knew Natalie had gone to tell Liz what had happened but she was still worried how the older woman would react. She glanced at Matt as he held her hand in his.

"You ok?" He spoke quietly as she nodded.

"Yeah" She smiled, Matt was always worried about her. Matt nodded and returned his gaze to the floor.

"I really wanna catch this scum Lesh"

"I know" She squeezed his hand "And you will. Ronnie is going to be fine"

"He better be" Matt sighed as Alesha continued to stare at him "He better be."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie felt like he had been hit by a truck. He remembered very little about what had actually happened. _Bleeding hell what hit me! _He touched the side of his head gingerly as he realised not only was he still alive he was one of a small group of people that had survived an encounter with Patrick Jones. He closed his eyes as he realised that he was probably the only person who had survived such an encounter.

"Ronnie" The nurse smiled brightly as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends are waiting outside"

"Matty boy? Great" He had hoped Liz would have arrived but seeing as Matt had been looking for him it stood to reason he would be waiting somewhere.

"Yes" The nurse smiled as she thought of the young man she had met in the waiting room. "And a young woman"

"Matt and Alesha" Ronnie struggled to sit up properly "Can they come in? Only I'd like a word"

"I'll just get them"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angie sat at her desk, she was relieved Ronnie had been found and knew how much the rest of the team were determined to find out where Patrick Jones had gone to. "Jack the Stripper indeed" She muttered to herself as she read the file in front of her. She knew Natalie was driving Liz and Chloe to the hospital and knew Lucy and Sarah would have been told what had happened. She angrily read the case file as she thought about how the young girls must have been feeling.

xxxxxxxxxx

Matt shook his head and smiled as Ronnie shook his head.

"We thought you were dead" Matt watched as Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Yeah?" He shook his head again and instantly regretted it. "Take more than a crack on me bonce to get rid ov me, sunshine"

"Good" Alesha crossed to him and kissed his cheek. "Natalie has gone to fetch Liz"

Ronnie smiled. He had thought he would never see the blonde again and was still slightly amazed that she had given him another chance after all the years they had spent apart. He saw Matt stare at his feet as Alesha moved away from him.

"Catch him Matt"

"We will"

"No, you know as well as I do there is no way I can work this case now" Ronnie paused "I'm a witness. But you, the Guv and Angie. You can find him and you Alesha can put him behind bars. I don't care what it takes we have to stop 'im."

"You'll give evidence?" Alesha knew it was very likely that Ronnie was the only witness to survive an encounter with the serial killer. Ronnie nodded.

"Just try and stop me luv" Ronnie watched as she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God" Angie read and reread the last part of the statement the pub landlord had given them the night Ronnie had been abducted. "How did I not see this?" She grabbed her coat and almost ran out of the station as she punched Matt's number in to the mobile in her hand.

"Matt"

"Yeah?" Matt smiled as he walked along the car park and spoke into his mobile. "What? You sure. Right, yeah course you are."

He paused as Alesha looked at him. He had no idea how he was going to tell Alesha what had happened but he had to get back to the pub as soon as possible.

"No, you don't go on your own. I don't care if he only attacked men before. There's a first time for everything and he's already changed his MO" He began marching back to his car as Alesha followed him. He swore as he put the phone back in his jean pocket.

"What is it?" Alesha stared at him.

"Angie thinks she knows where he is"

"She isn't going after him on her own, is she?" Alesha was immediately concerned for her friend.

"No" Matt shook his head. "I'm going to get uniform to meet us there. I have to go" He looked around as Alesha nodded. He didn't want to take her with him, it was too dangerous. She touched his hand as he finally met her gaze.

"Be careful" She kissed him chastely on the lips. "Just be careful"

"I will" He kissed her back quickly as she pointed to the taxi rank.

"And ring Natalie"

"I will" He smiled as she walked towards the taxi rank and left him to chase after Angie. She just hoped he was right and Patrick Jones was in custody before the end of the day. She pulled her mobile out of her bag and called James. It was about time they began working on the prosecution and she knew James would insist they were the lead counsel on the case.

"James? Hi, it's Alesha. Look I think we have a case"

xxxxxxx

**A/N just a filler chapter. Is Angie going after the right man or is she just walking into another trap? Can James and Alesha prosecute the case and is Ronnie going to be able to give evidence if they do? More soon xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. I still do not own anything to do with Law and Order UK.**

**Game Over.**

"Angie." Matt jogged towards the curly haired brunette as uniformed officers swarmed the block of flats. The noise of the loud haler and police officer's boots on tarmac

"Tip off, ten minutes after I left you." Angie explained as a uniformed officer broke down the door of the run down council flat in the north of London.

"Right, Guv know about this?"

"It was her that ordered I had back up." Angie shrugged. "She's driving Liz to the hospital, otherwise she'd have been here too."

"Ok then. Let's see what we got." He stepped back to let Angie walk in to the dingy little flat ahead of him.

"Bathroom and Kitchen cleared Sarge." The constable that had broken in to the flat yelled. Angie nodded as something caught her eye. It was then Matt grabbed the scrawny man that ran towards the hallway.

"I don't think so mate." Matt grappled with him as both ended up on the floor as Matt tried to restrain the older man.

"Matt!" Angie tried her best to help her friend as the older man struggled. "Uff, you thug!" She helped Matt get the man they recognised as Jack the Stripper aka Patrick Jones to his feet as he handcuffed him.

"Get off me!"

"You want me to add resisting arrest and assault on a police officer to the list? Carry on!" Angie glared as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You got this?" Matt glanced at her.

"Patrick Jones. You are under arrest for the murder of four men between Febuary 12 and March 13th 2011. You have the right to remain , it may go against you if when questioned you fail to mention anything you may later rely on in Court." Angie watched as Matt half led, half dragged the man out of the flat to the awaiting police car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie opened his eyes as he felt someone touch his hand.

"Liz!"

"Hello." She smiled warmly. "The doctor said I can take you home."

"Really? Great. Thanks for coming. What are we waiting for?" He got to his feet as the world spun. "Blimey, that 'asn't 'appened since my last bender."

"Careful." Liz took his arm. "You had the stuffing knocked out of you. Look, I spoke to your Sarah. She's fine and Lucy knows you bumped your head. I didn't think she needed to know more than that."

"Nah, she's only 10. Plus the second Mrs Brooks would have a fit if I told Lucy the truth."

"What? That you were abducted by a serial killer with a grudge." Liz felt her blood run cold as she realised what she was saying. "He could have killed you Ron." He sighed as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh luv." He pulled her into his arms. "Like I told our Matty boy. You don't get rid of me that easily. I ain't going nowhere just yet."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alesha stared at the CCTV monitor knowing James was watching the interview as closely as she was. She folded her arms as she watched Matt and Natalie grill the man they had arrested hours earlier. She knew Natalie was hoping for a confession. That would mean the trial was a formality and Ronnie and the other witnesses wouldn't have to take the stand. At the moment she wasn't having much luck.

"Well." James turned to her. "I think we have a case."

"Looks like it." Alesha smiled.

"Four counts of murder, one of abduction, one of false imprisonment, assault on a police officer. The list just goes on." Alesha shook her head.

"I'll talk to George. We can definately go with the murder charges but some of the lesser ones we may have to let lie."

"No way James!" Alesha turned to him. "He is guilty of killing four innocent men. Attacking a police officer and and!"

"I know Alesha. But we have to pick our battles." James sighed. He admired Alesha's determination to see justice but he knew there was a chance a jury wouldn't see things the way they did. He didn't want to have to put Ronnie on the stand longer than he had to.

"Battles James? Come on. You know you want to take him on. We can put a very dangerous man behind bars for a very long time." Alesha turned as James smiled slightly.

"Ok, we go to George with the idea that we prosecute Patrick Jones on all charges. Let the jury decide."

"Yeah." Alesha nodded seriously. She still couldn't quite believe her friend had been taken and almost killed.

"The case has to be watertight. No room for error." James looked at her seriously.

"When is there ever?" She took a deep breath as she turned to him. "James."

He raised a hand to stop her from going on. "You talk to Matt and Natalie I'll call James."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stared at the television as ITN announced a man had been arrested in connection with the killings in North London. He shook his head knowing that half the story hadn't been given to the media. All they knew was a man in his late forties had been arrested and was currently helping with enquiries. Everything else they had was pure speculation. He shook his head as Alesha took the remote control from him and turned the television off.

"Enough."

"Lesh. I was watching that."

"And we are living and breathing that case. Ronnie is ok. He's back home with Liz and he is fine." She watched as Matt nodded. "Now you can watch television all night if you want, just not the news." Matt smiled slightly as he watched her curl her fee under her.

"Ok, you win." He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as the theme music to Emmerdale started. He hated soaps but he had barely seen Alesha all week so he decided to let her have her own way. He kissed her hair as he rested an arm around her shoulders.

"Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"You ok?" Alesha glanced at him as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're quiet tonight." She stated as he pulled her a little closer.

"Just thinking, Lesh. Just thinking." He sighed as she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dare I ask?" She smiled.

"About you and me." Matt watched as she waited.

"What about you and me?" Alesha felt her pulse begin to race. She knew she had barely seen Matt over the last few days but they had been bickering for days before that. She had begun to wonder if things had gone wrong between them to such an extent that they were heading for a break up.

"I was just wondering if you would like to get married." Matt watched as her eyes filled with shock. He held her gaze as she tried to analyse what he had said.

"Are you proposing Matt Devlin?"

"Maybe." He smiled "Yeah. I think I am."

**A/N Just a filler chapter. More soon. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. I still do not own anything to do with Law and Order UK.**

**Questions.**

Alesha was dumbfounded. She stared at Matt for a moment before shaking her head. He looked as though he was either about to run for the hills or start crying. She smiled slightly as she took a tentative step towards him.

"Are you?" She held his gaze as he stared at her.

"What would you say if I was?" Matt could feel his pulse racing. He knew what he wanted. He had no idea if she knew and if she wanted the same. "I was going to ask you before. When I got out of the hospital."

"You were going to ask me what?" Alesha smiled. She was stood so close to him she could smell the aftershave she had bought for his birthday.

"Lesha." He sighed.

"Yeah?" She smiled cheekily.

"Will you marry me?"

"Matt." Alesha suddenly grew serious. He stared at her as he felt his heart had almost stopped beating in his chest. She smiled slightly as she kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Oh course I will." Matt stared at her for a long moment as Alesha began to doubt herself.

"You." He touched her face as she held his gave. "You do know what you just agreed to?"

"Ask me again." Alesha smiled. "Just to check."

"Alesha Phillips. Will you marry me?" Matt watched as Alesha smiled at him.

"Yeah I thought I heard you right."

"Alesha" He wasn't sure what she was doing to him. He knew he wanted to marry her. Be with her for the rest of his life, he had no idea in that moment if she felt the same way. She touched his cheek as she nodded.

"Of course I will, you idiot." She smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I'm trying to be romantic here and all I get is insulted."

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "Yeah terrible. You sure you want to marry me?"

"Positive." Matt pulled her to him as she met his lips in a passionate kiss. In that moment no one and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

xxxxxxxx

James read the casefile for the third time that night. He had no idea how the defence had the gaul to plead not guilty but they had. He's talked with the lawyer and he knew he was going to try for the usual no comment routine when the police interviewed him. He knew he was going to maintain his innocence, even when the rest of the world knew what he had done. James sipped his coffee as he read the statement Angie and Matt had collected from the man that the tabloids had referred to as Jack the Stripper. He cursed the stupid tabloid name but knew he could use it to his advantage once they got to court. He was almost looking forward to getting in to the court room but knew with such a high profile case he would have to be ready.

"Why? Why did you do what you did?" He muttered as he read the statement. "Are you really who you tell us?"

He placed his mug of coffee on the table as he turned the page, wishing it was the weekend and he didn't have to deal with the case. He couldn't wait to pick up Andy from Bea's place and drive to Anfield. He had promised his son for months that he would take him to a football match at Liverpool and now Liverpool were playing against Arsenal he was determined to make sure they got there. He smiled as he remembered telling his son and the exitement in the young boy's face. The only real obstacle he had to face was his ex wife. He smiled slightly as he thought of Bea. The Irish woman wasn't really an obstacle any more, infact since Morris' trial they had been getting on better than ever. He shook his head slightly as he realised he had promised himself he would never ever go back there after he had found out about her affair. But there was something about Bea that he just couldn't get away from. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. _No fool like an old fool eh James? _He could just imagine George shaking his head at him for even thinking about Bea like that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

George had seen more than his fair share of murders go to prison. He sat watching his television at home as his wife and daughter talked about Eastenders. He had no interest in what Kat and Alfie got up to, he didn't even know who Kat and Alfie were. He stood up and wandered towards his office.

"George?"

"It's ok luv. You two enjoy your soaps I just want to give James a call." He smiled at his wife as she nodded.

"This case, it's a difficult one isn't it?"

He nodded slightly, knowing the woman he had married over thirty years ago wouldn't press him on the details but she would read it in the newspapers once the case had gone to court.

"Aye, luv." He nodded. "It's a tricky one. We have to get it right."

"You will." She nodded as he smiled slightly. "I know you will."

He smiled gratefully, glad that his wife had faith in him and his team even if at times he lacked it himself.

xxxxxxxxx

Ronnie was bored. He had been discharged home from hospital on the condition he had someone sensible to look after him. So now Chloe was curled up on the sofa watching the soaps while he drank his tea and enjoyed having both Chloe and Liz with him. His mind just wouldn't settle. He knew his abductor was in custody. He knew Angie and Natalie were keen to interview him but he was too. He really wanted to get in the interview room with Matt and tear him to shreads but he knew even if Matt was allowed he wouldn't be. It was then the phone began ringing, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. Better answer that." He grabbed the phone before either Liz or Chloe could answer and wandered into the kitchen so he didn't disturb the girls watching their soaps. "Hello."

"Ron? How are you?"

"Hiya Matt. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just wondering how you'd feel about being my best man."

"Blimey. She said yes? You drug her or something? I always thought our Alesha was a clever girl." He laughed. "Course I will."

"I'll take that as congratulations." Matt laughed. "Look Natalie just rang. She's going to interview tonight. Wanted to know if we wanted to sit in with her. I'm going to be in with her. Thought you would want to know."

"Thanks." Ronnie paused. "I want to be the one asking the bloody questions but that's never gonna 'appen is it?"

"Ron you are a witness."

"And don't I bloody know it." Ronnie sighed. "I'll keep away. Do something for me yeah?"

"Yeah. He's going to plead not guilty I know he is. If he killed my mate, make sure we get him. And those other lads."

"We will Ron, you know that. We will."

**A/N thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. I just wish I did. No copyright infringement intended. Is anyone still reading? Thanks if you are.**

**Answers.**

Natalie walked along the corridor towards the Interview Room as Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and walked next to her.

"And what are you so happy about?" Natalie smirked slightly. She had already seen Alesha arrive at the station. She had already noticed the ring on the girl's left hand. She raised an eyebrow as Matt smiled.

"She said yes." He watched as Natalie beamed at him.

"I always said she was a clever girl." Natalie opened the door to the Interview Room and switched on the tape as Patrick Jones glared at her.

"For the benefit of the tape. The time is 19:30 on March 31st. 2011. Those present are DS Matthew Brooks, DI Natalie Chandler and the interviewee Patrick James Jones. For the record he has refused legal representation at this time." Natalie leant forward as Matt watched the man opposite them glare at his boss. He resisted the urge to reach across the table and strangle him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha folded her arms across her chest as she watched the CCTV footage. Angie and James sat with her as Ronnie opened the door and slipped in behind her.

"Hiya" James spun in his chair as he heard the policeman enter.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't then I was." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "How's Matt and the Guv getting on in there?"

"I think they've got him." Angie smiled as Alesha nodded.

"Only one thing." Angie turned towards Ronnie. "Apart from the fact you should be nowhere near here at the moment."

"Go on." Ronnie answered as James stood up. Alesha kept her eyes on the screen.

"It wasn't Joy that did the PM on your mate or the school teacher. Joy did the others." Angie tapped a pen on the edge of the desk as she spoke.

"So? We've had other pathologists before." James looked at the detective.

"Yeah I know." Angie sighed. "It's probably nothing but this Frances. She said Joe Davies died of natural causes. Basically he got bladdered and fell asleep in the cold."

"Possible, it was the coldest winter since records began." Alesha spoke for the first time. Her eyes were still on the screen.

"Yes. Possible." Angie paused. "But, didn't Patrick Jones say he killed him."

"You think she missed something?" Alesha glanced away as Natalie was continuing to question the suspect on the CCTV.

"Dunno. But we can't charge him with murder on his say so. The school teacher, the other two men yes. Ronnie's abduction yes but not Joe's murder. Not without a pathologist saying he killed him." Angie nodded as James nodded.

"So what do we do?" Ronnie looked around the room. "He said 'e killed my mate."

"Yes." James sighed. "He wouldn't be the first person to admit to a crime he hadn't commited. I'll talk to George. We need a second post mortem. And we need Joy to do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie smiled as Angie handed her a coffee. She was exhausted and didn't really want to go home. Her boys were probably beginning to think both parents had deserted them but she was dreading the questions she knew there would be. The inevitable "Is Dad coming back? Why has he gone?" And worse still she knew her youngest would blame himself. The thirteen year old had been born out of another last ditch attempt to patch her marriage up the last time her soon to be exhusband had commited adultery. She sipped her coffee as Angie offered her a tight smile.

"It gets better you know." Angie looked away.

"What does?"

"Being a single mum." Angie cursed her big mouth. "I er sorry. Its just that I noticed you not wearing your wedding ring."

"And you thought that was because I am getting a divorce?" She raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't be because I lost it? It was stolen? I lost a bit of weight so it was too loose? You automatically assume its because David is a lying cheating piece of shit."

"Ma'am." Angie blushed furiously red. "I."

"You are a better detective than anyone gives you credit for." Natalie sipped her coffee. "I can't put up with it anymore, you know Ange. It isn't good for my boys."

"It gets better Ma'am. It does. I'm happier now it's just me and my Justine. I think it's better." Angie watched as the younger woman sipped her tea.

"Thanks." Natalie smiled. "I better get going. Let me know the moment that second PM is done. If we are charging that idiot of being a serial killer lets make sure its because we have a solid case rather than pandering to his over inflated ego."

"Yea Ma'am." Angie smiled, glad that her old Guv seemed back to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joy stared as Alesha and Ronnie walked into the morgue. She wasn't used to being asked to check the results of someone else's post mortem examination.

"You think Frances made a mistake." She stated.

"Glad to see you are feeling better. Full of the joys of Spring. Pardon the pun." Ronnie watched as Joy rolled her eyes. She was as miserable as sin.

"Look we need to know. We have a man confessing to a murder that might not even be a murder." Alesha explained. She tried not to look at the steel autopsy tables. The thought of what they were used for made her feel ever so slightly sick.

"And?"

"And we need to know if there was a chance the lying, cheating scum is telling the truth." Ronnie answered as Alesha began to feel faint. It was too hot in the morgue and the stench of antiseptic made her stomach lurch. She tried to concentrate on her breathing as she listened to Joy and Ronnie bickering. There had to be a second post mortem. George had already put the wheels in motion to sanction it. All they needed was for Joy to agree to carry out the second examination and act as expert witness. Alesha knew they could force her hand but she didn't want to.

"Ok, fine." Joy pulled on latex gloves as she walked away. "Not today. I need to read her reports so get them for me. After I complete my examination." She turned to see Alesha leaning heavily against the table. "Ron, is she ok?"

Ronnie shrugged before turning around to face Alesha. He turned just in time to see her legs give way and catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Alesha? Bloody hell Alesha?" Ronnie held her as her head fell against his shoulder and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh my God." Joy pulled off her gloves and crossed the room. "I'll call an ambulance." Ronnie nodded as he laid the Crown Prosecutor on the floor and wondered exactly how he was going to tell Matt what had happened.

**A/N Is anyone still reading? Please review if you are, even if you hated it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I still don't own Law and Order UK.**

**Answers.**

Matt ran to the entrance of the Morgue as Ronnie walked towards the ambulance. Ronnie looked up as he saw Matt run towards him. Alesha had been loaded into the back of the ambulance as Joy spoke to the paramedic. Ronnie held out a hand to stop the younger man as he reached them.

"Ron?" He was clearly panic stricken.

"Slow down." Ronnie sighed.

"What happened?"

"Look, one minute we were talking to Joy 'ere and the next minute she's keeled over. I dunno she never said she felt ill."

"She collapsed?" Matt ran a hand over his face.

"That's what I just said, weren't it?" Ronnie snapped. He could still see Alesha pale and deathly quiet in his arms as Joy had called the ambulance.

"Ron." Matt glared at his friend. "I."

"Look, get in that ambulance wiv er. I'll follow in the car." Ronnie pushed him towards where the paramedics were beginning to close the ambulance door and leave for the hospital. He reached them as the female paramedic was about to close the door.

"Are you coming with us son?"

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend."

"Get in then." She smiled as she stepped back to allow him access. "What's wrong with her?"

"That's for us to work out." She smiled kindly as she began assessing Alesha fully.

xxxxxxxxxxx

James stared at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He knew the answer to the mystery was in front of him. They certainly had enough to go to court with the case. He sighed as he realised the bail hearing was less than 12 hours away and he still had no idea who the defendant's counsel was going to be. He pushed the paperwork aside as George walked in.

"George? Hello." James smiled slightly.

"You still here?" The older man asked.

"Well, evidently." James frowned. It was clear his boss was very worried about something. He had no idea what. "Have you heard who the defense is?"

"No. Just that Bea McCardle turned the case down. Conflict of interest."

"Really?" He couldn't help but smile. He had been getting on well with his ex wife and hoped that was the conflict of interest she had referred to. He made a mental note to ask her when he picked Andy up on Friday. "George, what is it?"

"Have you spoken to Alesha?"

"Not since she went to the morgue with Ronnie." James was immediately worried. George looked at the floor.

"George, what is it?" He stood and crossed the office to where his boss was stood.

"DS Brooks called." James was automatically worried. George only ever used the officers' titles when he was unsure where he was going with a particular issue.

"And?"

"And Alesha is in hospital. She was rushed to hospital from the morgue. Unconscious."

"What?" James felt sick. "She was fine when we were at the police station."

"Apparently." George nodded but she is not fine now. "Has she said anything to you?"

"No." He shook his head. Alesha had been more settled since she had started dating Matt. More like the Alesha he knew so well. "No, she hasn't said anything."

"Right, well. Ronnie and Matt are at the hospital. I was wondering should I call her parents?"

"George, Alesha has not spoken to her parents since she was 19." He paused. "How ill is she? Exactly."

"Put it this way James." George held his breath. "Matthew has been asked if she has a donor card and whether or not she has spoken to him about her wishes regarding Last Rights."

"She's not a catholic."

"The nurse asked. Look, go to the hospital. I'll finish up here." George watched as James grabbed his keys and almost ran from the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie pushed the styrofoam cup of coffee into Matt's hand as they waited for the doctors to tell them what had happened to Alesha. Matt had been silent since he had arrived at the hospital. Ronnie knew his young friend was beginning to shut the world out. It was almost a reflex when he was hurt and upset. Ronnie stared into his own coffee as he waited for Matt to say something. When he didn't he sighed and glanced up.

"She was fine."

"I know." Matt spoke.

"Didn't say she felt sick or had a headache or anything." Ronnie didn't understand it. "I mean, I know I aint a doctor son, but healthy young girls like our Alesha don't just keel over. Not for no reason. She scared the living daylights out of me."

"She woke up in the ambulance." Matt repeated what he had told Ronnie earlier. Both men stood as they saw James walk towards them.

"How is she?" James looked as scared as they both felt.

"Dunno." Ronnie answered. He glanced at Matt who leant against the wall and clenched his jaw. It was almost as if he was afraid to speak. For some reason he couldn't help but blame what had happened to Alesha on what had happened to her at the hands of Merrick. He closed his eyes. _What if the gynaecologist missed something? What if they got it wrong? _The last thing he heard was Ronnie telling James what little they knew before he announced he was going to ring Angie and the Guv.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alesha felt as though she had been hit over the head with a mallet. Various doctors had asked her questions, shone lights into her eyes and took blood samples. She opened her eyes to see a nurse about the same age as her writing things down on a chart.

"Oh." The nurse smiled "You're awake."

"Yeah." Alesha sighed. "What happened?"

"You had a bit of a turn I'm afraid. Look the doctor will be in in a minute, he's explain everything." He smiled as he replaced the chart at the end of her bed. "Um, there's some visitors outside."

"Matt?" Alesha's eyes widened.

"You want to see him?" He asked as Alesha nodded. Instantly regretting it as her head spun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie replaced her phone on the desk and sighed. Alesha had collapsed but was alive. She shook her head as she remembered the conversation with Ronnie. It didn't seem fair, Matt and Alesha had been through so much and now with the trial of a serial killer about to start she was convinced Alesha had been working too hard. _Those two are just too similar, both care too bloody much. _She shook her head as she walked towards where Angie was working. The defense had called to say they were planning on a not guilty plea and she had to make sure the evidence she submitted to the CPS was watertight. There was no way a murderer was going to get away with killing four men and kidnapping her officer.

"Angie." She called as the younger woman sighed before turning to her. "James called. We have a good case."

"Great." Angie smiled. "Alesha?"

"I dunno luv, I just dunno."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt smiled as he took Alesha's hand in his own. She opened her eyes as he blushed slightly, realising the nurse was still with them. The young man discreatly made his way out of the room as Alesha smiled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You gave me a heart attack Lesh."

"Sorry." She squeezed his hand. "No one is telling me anything. One minute Ronnie is getting Joy to agree to a second post mortem. The next minute I'm boiling hot and then I'm here."

"The doctor spoke to me just now. Seems you were a bit dehydrated. Thats why they put you on a drip."

"Ok."

"Alesha you were so dehydrated it affected your heart. That's why you collapsed. He asked me if you were on a diet or had issues with eating." Matt looked at his feet.

"Matt eating disorders are a complex thing. You know I eat."

"Yeah. So why?" Matt asked as Alesha closed her eyes.

"I missed lunch."

"This is more than just missing one meal, Lesh. This is. This is serious." Matt was on the verge of tears. He couldn't help but run his eyes over her body, trying to work out if she was smaller than he remembered.

"I just felt a bit sick, you know in the mornings. Just queesy. Matt I promise you I am not hurting myself." Matt closed his eyes as she spoke. It was then the doctor walked in. Both sets of eyes fell on the petite blonde as she smiled slightly.

"Miss Philips? Your blood test show you have low sodium in your blood and an infection. That's probably what gave you the changes on the ECG. I've asked for you to be admitted overnight for observation and will start you on some antibiotics. You were very lucky your friend was there when you fainted. Oh and the pregnancy test we preformed."

"Pregnancy test?" Matt's jaw dropped open.

"Routine." Alesha smiled as Matt's eyes widened.

"Well, yes it's routine." The doctor answered. "But it turns out to be positive."

"I." Matt thought his brain had stopped working.

"Er, hold on." Alesha glanced at Matt as a small smile began to creep over his face.

"You said you felt sick." Matt stated "In the mornings."

"Oh. My. God. I've seen a gynaecologist. She said. She said that."

"Very early stages." The doctor smiled. "You may not have been when you saw her. As I say very very early stages."

"But I'm." Alesha bit her bottom lip.

"Look, the doctor smiled as she saw the shock that crossed the young couple's faces. I'll leave you alone for a while. Alesha, we'll move you up to the Women's health ward shortly." The doctor smiled as she left the pair alone. Matt couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as Alesha met his eye.

"You ok?" She asked.

"You seem to be determined to give me a heart attack."

"I." She shook her head as she rested a hand on her abdomen. "I."

"Lesh." She looked him in the eye as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You want this yeah? Us? The baby?"

Alesha began tracing circles on the back of his hand as she nodded.

"More than anything." She smiled slightly. "Do you?"

Matt smiled as he kissed her, chastely on the lips. "What do you think?"

**A/N Well? Next chapter is the trial. I thought these two could do with some good news! But will it last? Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Case Closed?**

Natalie rested her head on her hands as she thought about the statement she had just read. Ronnie had been very lucky. He could have been killed. Infact she was sure he would have been killed if Matt and Angie had been just seconds longer . She closed her eyes as she thought how lucky she had been not to have to tell Liz and the girls that Ronnie had been killed. It had been luck. Pure and simple and now they were preparing the case against a serial killer and she couldn't see the wood for the trees.

"C'mon Nat." She muttered to herself. "This has got to be a good case. We have to put this scum behind bars." She looked up as she heard a soft knock on the door as Ronnie stuck his head around the door.

"Guv?"

"Yes Ron." She pointed to the chair opposite her desk. "Everything ok?"

"Well, that's just it."

"Go on."

"Joy called. She was asking about Alesha but she had the post mortem results on Joe." He watched as she held his gaze and waited.

"Well come on then. Spit it out."

"Joe died." He paused. "He died as a result of chirrosis of the liver but there were also peticial haemorraging to the vitreous humor in the eyes."

"He was suffocated." Natalie stated.

"Looks like."

"Different MO." Natalie sighed. "None of the other victims were suffocated."

"Joy said she was certain. Joe was killed by a combination of end stage chirrosis but he was helped on the way by being suffocated." Natalie nodded.

"So." Natalie stared at her officer. "What do you suggest? Charge Patrick?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "Ma'am the way I see it. He killed my mate. And those other lads and if it weren't for our Matt and Angie you lot would be waiting for the results on my PM." Ronnie held her gaze. Natalie nodded slightly.

"Don't say that." She looked away. "Right, we charge him but we keep the case open. Ron I don't like it. I ust don't think it sits right. I asked Angie to keep digging."

"Ok." Ronnie stared at the desk. "But Joe was murdered."

"Yes." Natalie paused. "Yes he was. Anyway, any news on Matt?"

Ronnie smiled and nodded. "Alesha isn't well. Something about an infection in her blood stream. I dunno but Matt said its treatable. And the other thing is she seems to be pregnant."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Oh God."

"Yeah, well that explains the fainting but they are worried about the infection affecting her heart."

"So she aint out the woods yet?" Natalie was genuinely worried about the younger woman. It didn't seem fair that she was in the hospital, especially after everything with Matt.

"No Guv. They are keeping her in. Got her on a drip. Something about her heart." He shrugged as Natalie sighed. Just when they seemed to get somewhere in the case there was always something that just seemed to be waiting to go wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James read the case file on his desk. It had been a few hours since he had left the hospital. Alesha had been whisked off for a scan as he had walked along the corridor with Matt. He had hated to see the younger man so upset and worried. Now he reasoned the only thing he could do was try to make sure the case against Patrick Jones was solid. He turned the page and made some notes as his phone rang.

"Yes?" He paused. Jeremy Lloyd answered. He was going to be his opposition. It was a courtesy call to let James know what he was going to be up against. James made a mental note to ask Bea about Jeremy when they met up. He smiled to himself. He couldn't quite believe he was looking forward to seeing his ex wife. Things had changed since she had split up with her now ex boyfriend.

"Thanks for letting me know." James replaced the reciever and glanced at the clock. He wanted to talk to Bea, something was going on and he wanted to know exactly what Jeremy was playing at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rested his head back against the whitewashed walls of the hospital corridor as he waited for the gynaecologist to examine Alesha. He couldn't quite believe she was pregnant. And ill. He sighed heavily. She had to have been ill for a while. The way she had been off her food, the weight loss all screamed of something much more significant than early pregnancy. He knew he should have been delighted at the prospect of becomming a father. He was. Really. But the memories of what a useless role model his step dad had been, combined with the knowledge Alesha was ill made him feel uneasy. He ran a hand over his face as the door opened and a young nurse walked up to him.

"Hi." Matt watched as the young blonde nurse smiled.

"Are you with Alesha Phillips?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to follow me? I think Alesha could do with a little company right now." She smiled as Matt was instantly reminded of her secretive visit to the gynaecologist. He nodded and smiled as he followed her. Pushing the door to the room open gently he couldn't help but recoil a little at the sight before him. Alesha sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest crying like a baby. The monitors attached to her and the IV drip in her arm all contributed to making her look so much more fragile than he knew she was.

"Lesh?" He was at her side in seconds as she let him pull her into his arms as she sobbed.

############

A/N More soon. Sorry for delay in updating, just had a few techinical problems. ie my laptop died. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order Uk. Is anyone actually reading this? Please review if you are, even if you hate it! Oh and I saw a trailer for ITV1 drama this summer, L&OUK was in the trailer :D**

**Expectations?**

Ronnie shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he stared at the grey concrete pavement. He was exhausted. It had been a difficult few weeks and he wasn't sure how he had survived it. He shook his head as he waited for Angie to collect her car from around the corner. He watched the man across the road as he waited, debating whether he should give Angie the slip and head into the King's Arms across the road. He shook his head as he realised there was no way he wanted to go back to the man he had been before Natalie had given him a chance and recruited him to MIU. But yet he really wanted a drink. He could just imagine sitting in the pub with a nice cold pint of beer in front of him. He shook his head again as Angie's little red Ford Fiesta turned the corner and approached him, it had been a long day and now Alesha was in hospital. All he knew was he had to check on Matt, he knew the younger man would be worried sick about the girl and that she would be trying to pretend she was absolutely fine. He opened the car door as Angie pulled up.

"You took your time. Where were you parked? Luton?"

"Don't start Ron." Angie huffed as Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I am not in the mood."

"No luv, none of us are." Ronnie stared straight ahead as she drove back towards the police station.

Matt leant against the wall of the hospital room as he thought about the last few minutes. Alesha was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. She was ill, it could be serious. The doctors needed to do more tests. He closed his eyes as he tried to get his head around what was the best and worst news of his life. Now the nurse was taking more blood and now he was waiting to be called back in to be with her. Just as he was debating calling Natalie and Ronnie again the nurse opened the cubicle door.

"Ok luv?" The middle aged nurse smiled. "You can go back in now, we're just waiting for the porters and we'll be getting Alesha up to the women's health ward."

"Thanks." Matt gave her his best charm smile.

"Don't you wear that girl out. She must stay calm, don't go upsetting her."

"I won't." Matt wondered for a moment what had been said. He had a feeling the nurse thought he was the reason she had been crying earlier. Sighing heavily he supposed she was right. After all Alesha didn't get herself pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie walked along the corridor of the police station, nodding to the woman from the canteen as he thought about the case. He knew he would only be allowed to give evidence but he wanted to be more involved in the prosecution. The fact he was almost another victim made him angry. He resisted the urge to punch the wall as his mobile phone rang.

"'ello." He turned the phone on as he reached the doors to the MIU office.

"Hello Ronnie." James answered. "We have a date for the trial."

"Right." Ronnie paused. "When and where?"

"May 24th, Old Bailey. Ronnie this is a big case." James leant back in his chair as he looked out over the empty outer office. It seemed too big and too quiet without Alesha there.

"Bail?"

"He won't get it Ron. Look I shouldn't even be telling you this. The Bail hearing is tomorrow morning." James stated. He was still angry that George was taking the lead on the case.

"What time?"

"No way Ron. You can't be there. You are a witness on this case." James pinched his nose as he spoke.

"Right." Ronnie snapped. "Why are you even telling me then?"

"Courtesy, Ron. It's still Matt's case. Any news from the hospital? I tried his mobile but he hasn't answered." James was worried about Alesha. He hated the thought she was unwell, her and Matt had already been through so much.

"I'm off up there in a bit. That girl isn't well James, I can't see her being back at work for a while yet." Ronnie walked across to his desk. "You can give me a lift up there if you want."

James laughed. If nothing else Ronnie had some cheek. "Ok Ron, let me know if you hear anything, otherwise I'll pick you up from the station at about 6."

"Will do me ol' son." Ronnie hung up the phone before taking his glasses off and rubbing a hand over his tired face. He had no idea what was going on anymore. It seemed as though he was a bystander in the case, not actually part of the team that were going to bring a serial killer to justice. He needed a drink. He seriously considered walking out of the police station and heading towards the pub on the corner. He fought the urge as Natalie approached him. She smiled sadly.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yes Guv, thanks." He looked up at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Only I 'eard you were having a bit of trouble." Natalie folded her arms as Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Nah sound as a pound. Any news on Matt?"

"He hasn't called here. I was wondering whether we should ring his sister."

"Kate? Nah he'll tell her about Alesha and the baby when he's ready. I just hope he has learnt from my mistakes." He pushed the paperwork away from the desk and stood up. "Are you going to the Bail Hearing tomorrow? James has asked me to stay away."

"Yes I'll be there." Natalie smiled slightly. "I'll call you when I leave the court, let you know what happened." She pushed herself away from the desk as she spoke. Ronnie nodded. He had a feeling Alesha was far from out of the woods yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha felt like Hell. Her chest hurt everytime she took a deep breath and her ribs seemed to scream in protest when she coughed or moved. She also hated the heart monitor she was attached to, every time she looked at it it seemed her heart was racing more than before. She screwed her eyes shut as she tried not to cry again. It was then she felt Matt holding her hand.

"Hey, no more tears." He smiled slightly as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry."

"And you can stop apologising. They're going to take you to the ward soon."

"I know." Alesha looked at their joined hands. Nothing had ever been straight forward for them. Not since she had been attacked by Merick. She swallowed hard as she felt Matt run his thumb along the back of her hand. "It's just everything is spoiled."

"Nothing is spoiled." Matt frowned.

"I always thought. I mean." She coughed as Matt squeezed her hand. He was terrified but tried his best not to show it. "I just always thought when I got pregnant I'd be well and we'd be so happy. That you and me would be at home not sat here with me stuck on a cardiac monitor waiting to see if I am going to be ok."

"You and that baby are going to be fine." Matt watched. "And we are happy, aren't we?"

Alesha smiled slightly.

"Hang on, you imagined us having kids?" Matt watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Didn't you?" Alesha turned back in to what Matt referred to as Barrister mode. Turning the question back on the person who asked. James had taught her well.

"Lesh, you know I have. Imagined the conception a few times too." He smiled as she widened her eyes.

"Cheeky sod."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." He grinned as Alesha nodded.

"True. I knew there had to be a reason." Alesha smiled as he held her gaze. The moment was broken by the nurse and the porters arriving to take her to the ward. Before Alesha could say anything else. Matt kissed her gently on the lips.

"Stop worrying. I'll ring the station and meet you on the ward." He kissed her again before standing and letting the porters lead her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is this any good? Please review. (oh in my universe the last episode of series 3 didn't happen.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law And Order UK. (If I did the last episode of series 3 would have been different at the end!)**

**Listen and Learn.**

James pulled his car into the hospital car park as Ron unclipped his seat belt. He was annoyed that he hadn't been able to be more involved in the case but he knew that if he turned up at the Bail Hearing the next morning he would jepodise the case. He would be at the main court case, there was no way James, Matt or anyone else was going to be able to make him stay away. He glanced at James as he realised Matt was leaning on the railings outside the hospital, staring at the floor.

"James, can you do me a favour?" Ronnie didn't turn to face his friend. His eyes were on Matt, who looked as though he was crying.

"Yeah."

"Give me five minutes with me boy over there." He nodded towards where Matt was standing.

"Of course. Look you talk to him, I'll make my way up to the ward. She's on ward 9?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Ronnie was out of the car before James could answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha ached in places she never knew she had. The IV line in the back of her hand allowed the antibiotics to be fed in to her vein but she hated it. She rested her head back on the pillow and stared out of the window, glad that no one had tried to do anything to her for the last few minutes. She sighed heavily as the door to her room opened.

"Private room?" James smiled as she looked up at him. "Very swish."

"No, just being barrier nursed. They don't want me to catch anything else on top of this."

"What is this?" James sat by her bed, he was terrified something worse was happening than he had already been told. He could remember Bea when she was pregnant with his son. Bea had been younger than Alesha was now but he remembered her glowing with health once the initial morning sickness had subsided. He didn't like how weak and pale Alesha was.

"This." Alesha answered "Is." She coughed as James looked on almost panic stricken. He waited for the cough to subside. "Is. Pneumonia."

"That's just a chest infection isn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "They said I must have been harbouring it for a while. Being pregnant makes it worse. My immune system isn't all it should be."

"You are going to be ok? I mean they can treat it? " James watched as she smiled slightly.

"Antibiotics and see how it goes. The infection apparently made my heart weaker than it should be at my age." Alesha was exhausted. James nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you felt ill?"

"I assumed it was morning sickness, that I was tired and worried about Ronnie going missing." Alesha explained. "The last thing I thought was it was something serious."

"You are going to be ok?"

"I think so. It's the baby I don't know about. I'm only about five weeks along. It's early days." Alesha swallowed hard as James nodded. He didn't know what to say. He was completely out of his depth but knew he had to keep things as normal as possible for his friend. Alesha touched his hand. "So, tell me about the Bail Hearing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt?" Ronnie leant against the railing next to his friend as Matt stared at the floor. "Bail Hearing is tomorrow. 10 am. The Guv is going."

"Right." Matt sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Matt looked up and stared straight ahead. "Just great."

"Right, if you ain't gonna just come out with it I'll have to ask. What is wrong with Alesha?"

"She's pregnant."

"And?"

"She has pneumonia. The doctor said it has damaged her heart valves. They said she has to stay in hospital. God Ron." He shook his head. "I thought, when you called to say she had collapsed I thought." Matt looked away. Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah, I did think that at the time. Now you listen to me." He paused. "If nothing else these last few weeks have taught me what's important. Don't you dare make the same mistakes I did."

"Ron."

"No son. That girl up there is ill. She needs you to keep your head together. For the sake of that baby too. I know it's early days but she needs you. Don't do what I did when my Sarah was on the way. Don't bury your 'ead in the sand and pretend everything is ok when it bloody well isn't." Ronnie looked at him. "She loves you. God only knows why but she does. Now stop sulking and get your arse back in there." Ronnie watched as Matt smiled slightly.

"I know."

"And make sure you are at the Bail Hearing tomorrow."

"Yes boss."

"Good boy." Ronnie turned and began walking back to the hospital. "Just one more thing."

"What?" Matt was exhausted and didn't really want another lecture.

"This is what you want? You, Alesha and the baby. Because if it isn't, well." Matt held out a hand to stop him.

"It's what I want." Matt smiled. "She is what I want."

"Glad to 'ear it my old son. Now, come on." Ronnie marched on ahead as Matt smiled and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late spring sunshine made the steps of the court house gleam as George Castle stared out across the street. He knew James was never late. That he was notoriously early for everything. He checked his watch again, knowing that if James didn't turn up soon the Judge was likely to grant Patrick Jones bail. He was about to dig out his mobile as he saw a taxi pull up to the curb.

"James."

"Sorry, sorry." James ran towards him. "Won't happen again."

"See it doesn't." George huffed before walking into the court house behind him. "Why are you late anyway? Natalie Chandler and young Angie have been here for a while."

"Matt called." He turned as they reached the robe room.

"What?"

"Liz has been looking for Ronnie all night." James watched as George raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me our only living victim has gone AWOL. Where was he? You said he was going to visit young Alesha with you."

"He did. I dropped him off at the station at 7. He didn't go home. Liz assumed he was working on the case."

"Well, where the Hell is he?" George stormed into the Men's Robe Room as James began getting ready to go into court.

"With Matt." James stared at the floor. "It seems he wasn't too well."

"He isn't drinking again. Good God he isn't stupid enough to go back to that. Is he?" George stared at his co counsel.

"I hope not." James sighed. "I really hope not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not much more left. I keep saying that, don't I? Is Ronnie back on the booze? Will Patrick make bail? Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own Law And Order UK

Talk?

Matt watched as Ronnie sat with his head in his hands. He was clearly exhausted but Matt was in no mood for humering his old friend. Liz stood across from the younger man as she tried to keep the anger and fear out of her voice. Ronnie glared at the table in front of him.

"The King's Arms, Ron. At 4 am."

"Yeah." He answered as she shook her head angrily. "Elizabeth, listen to me I was in the King's Arms. I was not drinking."

"Ron." She sighed. "I can't do this. Not now. Not again after all these years."

"Ok." Matt nodded. "If you weren't on the booze why were you in the pub in the early hours of this morning?"

"What is this Matt? Am I being interrogated 'ere? It feels like I should be asking to have a lawyer present." Ron looked at his friend.

"Ronnie, please just tell us."

"Mattie son, you can breathalyze me if you want. I ain't had a drink since 14th September 2004 at 6pm." Ronnie stood and walked towards Liz. "You know I 'aven't."

"So why Ron? Why were you there? Why didn't you answer the phone and why were Matt and Chloe out looking for you in the early hours While I phoned all the hospitals in Greater London looking for you?"

"The landlord of the King's Arms is Darren Evans. He had some information for me. He knows Patrick Jones." Ronnie stared at her.

"Why didn't you say before? I'd have been there." Matt frowned as Ronnie turned towards him.

"Last minute thing. James dropped me off at the nick and I got the call."

"You could have been killed." Liz stared at him. "I just hope it was worth it."

"It was." Ronnie huffed. "If it puts that scumbag inside then yeah, it was worth it."

Liz stared at him in disbelief. He hadn't changed. He may be sober but Ronnie Brooks still didn't seem to care if he got himself killed. It was like the man had a death wish. She grabbed her handbag from the kitchen table and stormed out of the house.

"Right then, what did this Darren have to say for himself?" Matt took a seat opposite Ronnie as he watched his old friend close his eyes.

"Patrick Jones murdered Joe alright."

"Yeah, why?" Matt wanted to believe Ronnie had got somewhere. He knew that he had kept contact with very few people from his drinking days.

"Joe was into some nasty stuff. We know he was kicked out because of the drink driving charge but I'm talking stuff that would make your hair curl. Vice were close to charging him with corruption. Seems him and Rachel were on the brink of divorce. Looks like he ran into Patrick Jones via his mates who were into the same stuff."

"So what now?"

"Now I tell the Guv all this and you lot make sure this scum goes down for a very long tome."

"Ron, I believe you. It's Liz you have to convince, not me." Matt closed his eyes as he reached for the mobile phone that was ringing on the table next to him. Ronnie watched as Matt listened intently as the colour seemed to drain from his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie sat in the court room watching as the Judge listened patiently to the lawyers arguing the case for and against allowing Patrick Jones bail. Part of her couodn't believe that the defence had the gall to even consider asking for bail. Natalie watched as James was barely able to contain his temper. George stood and approached the Judge.

"Your Honor. It is the belief of the Crown that should Patrick Jones be granted bail he would remain a danger to the public." George stated confidently.

"The prosecution can not know that." The defence lawyer stated.

"Your Honor, four men were killed in horrific circumstances. A police officer was abducted, beaten and had to be rescued by his colleagues. The crimes commited by the man in the dock are beyond the core of basic humanity. Such a man cannot be trusted to attend court should he be granted bail." George watched as the Judge raised her eyebrow.

"I can see why the case is so emotive to you Mr Castle but I may remind you that the British constitution states that a defendent is innocent until proven guilty."

"Yes, your Honor." George wanted to kick himself. James was desperate to say something but he knew as co-counsell he would not be able to.

"However." The Judge looked at the two men stared at her. "On this occasion the Court agrees with the Crown. I see no way in which I could grant Bail in this instance. The defendent is to be remanded in custody until the trial. That is all." Judge Helen Lloyd stood and left the courtroom as James turned to Natalie and Angie and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Ronnie was outside the Court as the others left the building.

"You are not supposed to be here." James glared. "Where's Matt?"

"I had to see my Guv. Matt went straight to the hospital." Ronnie stepped past James as the smile fell from her face.

"Alesha?"

"Yeah. She's had a bit of a turn for the worse. Look I need to talk to you about the case" Ronnie walked alongside the women as George and James fell into step behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked towards the figure in the hospital bed. He felt sick but knew he had to be the strong one in the relationship. He had always thought of her as the strong one. He stared at her in the hospital bed as the machines around her bleeped.

"Lesh?"

She opened her eyes slightly and tried to smile as the oxygen mask covered her face.

"Hi." She smiled weakly. "Antibiotics didn't work."

"I can see." He sat by her bed and took her hand in his own. "The doctor said the level of oxygen in your blood went a bit too low."

"Hypoxic." She sighed.

"You are going to be ok. You, me and the baby are going to be ok." Matt watched as she smiled.

"Course we are Matt." She watched as he suddenly looked shy, insure of himself. It wasn't the Matt Devlin she was used to.

"I love you Alesha." He kissed her forehead. She gasped for breath as suddenly he realised nothing else mattered. The case, the job, got the bail hearing, nothing else mattered apart from making sure Alesha better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review I am really unsure about this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**Two weeks later...**

James checked the briefcase on his kitchen table as he waited for the kettle to boil. It was a busy day and he was certain it was going to be as long as the previous few days in court had been. He smiled as he remembered the testimony Angie had given. He was certain the detective had given the defence a few things to think about. He paused as he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist from behind.

"I'll be late." He smiled as he spoke.

"And that would make George very angry." He smiled as the distinctly Irish accent washed over him.

"Bea."

"I know. We don't want to confuse Andy." She kissed him between his shoulder blades as his breath hitched.

"Exactly."

"Seems that I am a bit confused though." Bea stepped back. "I still don't know what is going on with us."

"Neither do I." James turned to face her. "But I want to find out."

Bea smiled. "You are the most difficult man I have ever met."

"Isn't that why you fell for me in the first place?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha was exhausted. No one had ever told her being pregnant was so exhausting. She had always believed the sleepless nights and seemingly endless tiredness came after the baby arrived. She smiled slightly as Matt walked towards her.

"Hi." She watched as he stared at her. "Stop worrying. The new antibiotics worked. They would never let me come home if they didn't."

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. But it's the first time you have given evidence in court since you were ill."

"Matt." She smiled slightly. "I can do this. I want to give evidence. James and George are not going to rip me to shreds, I am only there as a witness. And anyway they know I've been ill."

"The defence."

"Matt, you gave evidence and it was ok. Now it's Ronnie and me." She touched his face as she spoke. "Patrick James tried to kill your best friend. He has killed other men and the only reason he gave was that he could. Now he's pleading innocent." She shook her head angrily. "You know as well as I do that's just to twist the knife. He's as guilty as sin. He just wants to see Ronnie go on the stand."

"The one that got away." Matt ran a hand through his unruly brown hair as Alesha nodded.

"Matt, Patrick James is going to go to prison for a very long time."

"I hope so, Lesh. I really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie stood on the steps of the court as she cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella with her. Despite the apparent summertime the temperature and the weather made it feel more like winter. The depressing weather suited her mood.

"'ello Ron." She crossed her arms over her thin frame as Ronnie reached her. "You ok?"

"Never better Guv, never better." He rubbed his hands together as Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Ronnie." Natalie paused. "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"I know." He looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Look, I'm alright. I've sorted things out with Liz and the kids. I'm back at work. All is well in the world of DS Ronnie Brooks. Now, let me get in there and help put this scumbag behind bars yeah?"

"Yes Ron." Natalie smiled as he stepped past her and into the Old Bailey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

The courtroom was silent as Alesha finally left the witness box. Her morning sickness had caused her to falter a couple of times and she was grateful that George had been the one to question her. She knew the defense counsell were unlikely to cut her any slack and she had been right. Now she was physically and emotionally exhausted as she glanced at Patrick Jones in the box as she walked out. He smirked as he saw how uncomfortable the whole experience had been for her.

"Lesh?" Matt called as she walked into the foyer of the courthouse she knew so well.

"Hi." She watched as he smiled at her.

"I thought you were in the public gallery."

"I was." He smiled. "Slipped out when I saw you leave. You were amazing."

"Matt." Alesha smiled as he stuck his hands in his pockets. For a moment she wondered if their child would have the same ability as Matt. He could just turn those eyes on her and she melted. She knew it wasn't only her he could charm with that smile and she knew he was aware of it too.

"You were. I saw the way that Jonathan tore into you and you still didn't falter. He met his match at last. You were right, Lesh."

She smiled slightly as she let him hug her. The crowds of people around them didn't seem to notice the policeman and the crown prosecutor. It wasn't until she pulled back that she realised someone was watching them.

"Matt?"

"What?"

"Isn't that Liz over there?"

"Ronnie's Liz? Yeah." He waved to the blonde who walked towards them.

"Have you seen Ronnie? Has he gone in yet?"

"Yeah." Matt smiled. He hoped he was reassuring his friend's partner but the worry in her blue eyes told him another story.

"He's in there now." Alesha gestered towards the courtroom.

"Oh." Liz closed her eyes. "Oh I thought."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. Really. I'll speak to him when he comes out."

"Liz?" Alesha watched as the older woman fought back the tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Liz, it clearly isn't nothing." Matt ushered her away fromm the main throng of the court as Alesha followed. "Tell us. Maybe we can help."

"He's." Liz closed her eyes. "He's drinking again. I know he is."

"No." Matt shook his head. "He isn't. He told me why he went to the pub on his own that night and I believe him. It was nearly a month ago."

"Yeah. " Liz sighed. "Yeah but that doesn't explain why I found an empty vodka bottle in the living room. I wont have alcohol in the house. Not with my past but I found it this morning when I was doing some housework."

"No." Matt shook his head. "No, it isn't his. Chloe's got a new fella hasn't she?"

"Steve." Liz nodded.

"It could be him." Alesha reasoned as Natalie reached them.

"What you lot sat out 'ere for?" She instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Liz thinks Ron is back on the booze." Matt almost spat the words. He couldn't believe how little she thought of him.

"I was there when he was on it before." Natalie stared at the younger man. "Ronnie is sober. I saw him earlier. Elizabeth you are wrong."

"I hope so."

Natalie shook her head slightly as she heard footsteps approach. Ronnie cleared his throat as Natalie turned.

"Alright Guv. They just dismised the Jury to consider their verdict. Looks like you lot have got something to tell me and I have a feeling I am not going to like it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Two chapters left. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**The truth in the Verdict?**

Alesha looked at the floor as she felt Ronnie staring at them all. None of them really believed he would risk everything by starting back on the alcohol. She knew he loved his girls too much to risk his ex wife and Liz stopping him from seeing them.

"Ronnie." She started.

"No Alesha, luv. You did well in court today."

"Ron?"

"I overheard the defence talking when I walked in. Dunno what you said but it certainly rattled that Jonathan's cage." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Look, I know what you are all thinking."

"Look, Ron." Matt stepped towards him.

"No, you listen to me son." He held the younger man's gaze. "You of all people know what I think of me girls. You really think I would risk loosing them? My Lucy, Sarah and Chloe? You think I'd risk loosing Liz?" He stopped before turning to his girlfriend. "And I thought you'd at least have a little faith in me." He turned and walked away as Natalie closed her eyes. She knew her team and she knew Liz was wrong.

"Ron." Matt called after him as Alesha gently rested a hand on his back.

"Go after him."

"If he isn't the one drinking the alcohol, then what was the vodka bottle doing in my house?" Liz turned to the remaining women as Angie walked towards them shaking her head angrily.

"I dunno Liz." Natalie answered honestly. "But that man over there has found out his former mate and guv was brutally murdered by what looks like a serial killer. Has been abducted, beaten up and left to die. Now when he needs his girlfriend and friends most you think he's back on the pop. I'm telling you something, if I were him I'd damn certain 'av a drink. Especially if that was all the faith my other half had in me." She turned and left the blonde woman sitting on the bench as James approached her.

"Natalie? Can I have a word?"

"Yes James, you most certainly can." Natalie did nothing to hide her anger as she walked towards the senior Crown Prosecutor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, slow down." Matt called after his friend.

"Leave me alone Matt."

"Ron."

"Matthew." Ronnie turned round as the younger man stopped walking. "Do you have any idea how bloody difficult it was for me to get off the booze? How much I had to fight to get my life back?"

"I know."

"No you bloody well don't. You weren't there in my drinking days thank God. The Guv was. She was the only one who gave me a chance. I'd have been on permament gardening leave if it weren't for her."

"Ron, look."

"Now this. I ain't drinking Matt."

"I know." He stepped forward. "I know."

"But?"

"No, Ron. If you say you are not drinking. Then you are not drinking. I'd hardly ask you to be the baby's godfather if you were drinking, would I?"

"No." Ronnie smiled slightly. "Don't suppose you would. Hold on, you and Alesha want me to be the baby's godfather?"

"Yeah." Matt smiled slightly. "We were talking about it last night. You and James as godfathers and my Kate as godmother."

"Nice one. Poor kid." Ronnie shook his head.

"Well, she or he is a fighter. Everyone thought Lesh would miscarry a few weeks ago remember. The scan shows everything is ok."

"Beginning to feel really now? You being a dad." Matt nodded as he and Ronnie leant on the railings overlooking the river. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah."

"Matt, you aint going to be like your step dad was. You know that yeah?"

"I bloody hope not." Matt's eyes darkened as he remembered the old man.

"You wont be, you show one sign of even thinking that way and it's gonna be me dealing with you. You look after that girl. And that kiddie of yours when he or she gets here." Ronnie watched as Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Why does Liz think you are drinking again?"

"I dunno."

"The vodka bottle?"

"When I was on the booze the one I never touched. I have never drunk spirits. I promise you Matty I have never touched the stuff."

"Ok." Matt looked at the water as he noticed raised voices from behind him. For a moment he felt sorry for the man in the grey overcoat with the velvet collar. The petite brunette with him was giving him a hard time. He turned back to the water as Ronnie closed his eyyes.

"It could be Jamie."

"Who?"

"Skinny kid my Chloe has taken up with, I don't like him and he knows it. She's a clever girl Chloe but has a terrible taste in men."

"Like her mother." Matt smiled as Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Cheeky git."

"What can you do? Liz seems to believe it's only a matter of time till she catches you drunk."

"I know." Ronnie pushed himself away from the barrier. "I can try talking to Chloe."

"I would." Matt agreed. Both men fell silent as Matt's mobile phone sprang to life.

"Yeah thanks." Matt spoke to James as he nodded for Ronnie to follow him. "We'll be there."

"What?" Ronnie followed his younger friend.

"James says the Jury have returned. The verdict is in."

A/N Please review. One more chapter. Can't wait for the new series to start :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK.**

**The End in the Beginning?**

Natalie stared straight ahead as her three most trusted detectives walked back into the Court Room. Out of all of them it was Angie that looked the most worried. She smiled slightly at the younger woman, she knew how much Angie thought of Ronnie and Matt and she had been terrified when she had heard Ronnie had gone missing. Now all they could do was wait for the verdict.

"Ron?" Alesha smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, luv." He returned the smile. "I'm fine. Look Matty boy told me about, well you know the baby."

"Ah, he asked you then?" She whispered as she glanced at her fiance who was deep in conversation with Natalie and Angie.

"About being Godfather to the nipper? Yeah he did."

"And?" Alesha smiled. It was the first day in weeks that she had allowed herself to get exited about the fact she was becomming a mother.

"And I'm over the moon. Thanks, I mean it. Thanks for having faith in me."

"Ronnie." She squeezed his hand. "There isn't anyone else I could think of apart from you and James that I would want to be my baby's godfathers."

"It means alot." He sighed. "I just wish other people had the same faith in me you do." He glanced towards Liz who just looked straight ahead. It was then he realised it had only been a matter of time until she accused him of being back on the booze. It was only her that had believed it so readily. He closed his eyes and faced the front of the court as he realised she had made a conscious decision not to even sit with him when the verdict on the man accused of trying to kill him was announced. Instead he was sat with his mate and his girlfriend. He smiled sadly. It seemed he really couldn't go back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick Jones stood in the dock and smirked. He could see the police in the court room were scared of him. Whatever happened he would be the man that had caused them to be scared. He watched as the dark haired girl squeezed Ronnie's hand. It was clear he was upset about something. He smiled at the police officers as Natalie narrowed her eyes.

"ALL RISE." The court clerk walked in a few seconds ahead of Judge Laura Seldon who sat and quietly looked around the court. She could feel the tension in the room and almost felt sorry for the Chairman of the Jury. It wasn't often people were called for Jury service but it was even rarer that people were called to consider evidence on such a high profile case. She focused her attention on the Crown Prosecution Staff who were staring straight ahead. She had to admit George Castle and James Steel looked stoic and determined whereas the defence team looked a little scared and apprehensive.

"Chairman of the Jury." She turned her attention to the young man with John Lennon style glasses. "Have you reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"In the matter of the Crown verses Patrick Jones in relation to the murders and kidnapping of four men between Feburary and April 2011 namely Steven Houghton-Langley, James Day, Robert Morgan, Lee Smith and Joseph Andrew Davies?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"And have you reached a verdict in the case of the abduction,false imprisonment and attempted murder of DS Ronald Brooks?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"What say you on all three counts?"

"Guilty."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the public gallery as Joe's widow could be heard sobbing. The relatives of the other victims either sobbed or swore quietly as the judge ordered the court room to be silent. Ronnie watched as Matt looked at him and nodded once. It was over. Patrick Jones was going to prison for a very long time.

"Patrick Jones, you have been found guilty of the murder of four men and the abduction and attempted murder of a police officer. I hereby sentance you to life in prison." She stared at the man in the dock and frowned as he smiled at her. It was then she realised exactly how evil the man in her courtroom had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Am I glad that's over." Natalie smiled with relief as Angie approched her accompanied by James and George.

"I never want to work another case like that." The younger detective smiled.

"No." George sighed. "It has been unusual to say the least."

"Have you seen Alesha and the boys?" James looked around. He hadn't seen the others since the court had been dismissed. He wanted to get away as quickly as possible, Bea had agreed he could take Andy to the football. He wanted to see his friends before he left.

"Alesha was exhausted so Matt took her home." Natalie explained. "Ronnie walked off on his own. I think he needs a bit of time."

"Yeah." Angie sighed. "Before any of you say anything. I don't care what Liz says he isn't drinking."

"I know." Natalie sighed slightly. "But after that in there, I could do with a drink."

"I have to get back. My mum can only have Justine until 5." Angie sighed.

"Me too." James sighed. "Football."

"C'mon then." George smiled. "I think I could do with a gin."

Natalie sighed and let George lead her to the pub across the road from the Old Bailey. She just hoped her team were going to be able to recover from the stress the case had placed on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie rested his elbows on the concrete ledge as he stared in the water. He was starving but felt sick. There was no way he was going to be able to eat anything. Sighing heavily he stared into the water. The case had ruined everything. He knew Liz thought he was a drunk. He knew she was just waiting for him to slip up. Of everyone he knew he thought she would be the one that would believe him.

"Ron." He stared at the water as he heard his name.

"Don't luv. I know."

"I talked to Chloe. I know that bottle of vodka didn't belong to you." Liz spoke quietly. "Her boyfriend, he brought it into the house."

"Right." Ron finally turned to face her.

"Ron, I am sorry." She stepped towards him as he nodded.

"Me too luv. But that's just it."

"Ron?"

"I told you that I was sober. You never saw me drinking but you still thought the worst. If you don't trust me, there really isn't any point is there? You should have talked to Chloe before you went off on one. We both know that boyfriend of 'ers is a plank but you still thought the worst of me." Ronnie watched as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Ronnie walked past her as she stared towards the water. When she turned around he had been swallowed in a sea of commuters. It was only then she realised what she had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just the epilogue.


End file.
